


Life and Amnesia

by dondena



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, Gen, Mpreg, Multi, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: Randall got himself in trouble with the law after returning for revenge. Then certain events happen that change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Defendant Boggs, please stand.” The judge had ordered. 

Randall Boggs and his lawyer stood up. He had been caught and arrested when he had returned to the monster world for revenge on James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski. 

The two of them had been witnesses at his trial and they had injuries that had been inflicted on them from the lizard monster. 

Randall was wearing an orange shirt and he had cuffs attached to his hands. He had an identification number on his shirt too. He hated having to be in jail and his life and his job had been destroyed by the two idiots over in the audience. 

The judge went on to name to his defenses and he was found guilty of every account. His punishment was going to be 5 to 15 years in prison. Maybe in a number of years, he might be offered parole if he earned it. 

Randall growled. He didn’t want to be in prison. 

His lawyer said, “I’ll keep on fighting to get your sentence down. But this is what it is for right now.” 

“Why does it matter? Everyone who’s ever known me wants to see my life destroyed anyway. I’ve always been hated by everyone.” Randall said. 

“Don’t talk like that. I’ll do my best.” 

Then a guard came over and unlocked Randall’s cuffs from the table and he pulled on his arms to come with him. His hands were recuffed. 

Randall went with the guard quietly. 

Mike and James were glad to hear that Randall was going to be in prison for a long time. Maybe he would learn something from it. At least he wasn’t a threat right now, but there was always a possibility of escape. That lizard was a crafty one. He was smart and fast too. And he had the gift to turn invisible. 

There were some other male monsters in the audience who had heard about Randall’s troubles and they had their own ideas and had come up with the information fast. They left the room after the trial was over and then they talked to the judge that they had some ways of therapy for Randall to attend to that might help out in the long run. 

Randall was to face the judge again in private anyway to be told where he was going to be going. 

The judge seemed convinced that these guys could know what they were doing. They were all dressed as guards themselves. 

Then it was that it happened that Randall and two guards who were in charge of him came around the corner. He was silent, but mad. When they got close to the judge, he saw that there were what appeared to be other guards talking to the judge. 

“Mr. Boggs, it seems you have a little reprieve from going straight to prison.” The judge said. 

“What? Is there some other place that’s going to screw up my life?” 

“No. This one might help you out some more. These gentlemen here are offering some therapy program for you and you might go to a better place, within you respond to the therapy.” 

“No thanks.” Randall said. 

“I think this will help you get back to the way of thinking that you need. So, yes, you are going to go with them, Boggs.” The judge said. 

Randall was signed over to the new officers’ custody. 

“Just where is it that I’m going?” Randall asked. 

“To an asylum over in Roarington.” 

Randall’s eyes lit up. “But that’s over two hours away!” 

“It’s where you’re going whether you like it or not.” 

One of the guards in charge of him currently then handed Randall’s papers over to one of the other guards. 

“He’s all yours.” 

Randall felt more like he was being sold. And this was supposed to be better than in the human world? He still bore the scars from the shovel on his face. 

Two men came over and began pulling on his upper arms. He knew he didn’t have much of a choice. He grumpily went with them out to their transport truck. 

He saw it was a big black truck. One nearly similar to what the CDA used. What was he supposed to expect? 

“Go on, get in, you traitorous lizard!” One of the guards ordered and pushed him on up. 

Randall growled and stepped up, but then he was pushed ever so roughly on his back that he was forced to go down. He cried out as he landed on his hands ever so hard. The cuffs had hurt his wrists. 

He then looked up at his new captors, turning over. 

“Don’t think you are getting away anytime soon and with your long sentence, if you get away, your face will be posted everywhere in an instant to where you won’t be able to go near any civilization without someone who would turn you in.” 

Randall was beginning to realize that these guys were not going to be very nice to him at all. But then, he had been like that for a long time, not so very nice himself. He rubbed his wrists as he raised himself up again. 

There were three men in the back with him and two more up front. They all had weapons, bats, tazers, and even guns if needed. 

He kept his tail facing against the wall of the truck. For some reason, the way these monsters were looking at him was beginning to make him nervous. His lawyer better hurry up and get him out of this mess. He so did not want to be with these guards, or going to an asylum. Those places were for lunatics and worse. 

The guards looking at him had quite the hungry look in their eyes for this lizard. They knew their little act had worked to convince the judge. He was now theirs. 

“How long am I going to be in your prison?” Randall asked. 

“As long as needed to be.” 

“And then, what is the therapy supposed to do? Make me into a sickeningly nice monster?” 

“Oh, much more. It’s fun for us. But at the same time, it’s a punishment for ones like you.” A blue one said. 

“What are you going to do? Shock my brain? I’ll never be what they were!” Randall yelled. 

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” 

Randall had a feeling he wasn't going to like this 'therapy,' no matter what they tried on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Over two hours later, they soon arrived at their destination. 

“We’re here.” Randall heard. 

He got up and waited to be allowed out of the truck. But when he got out, it wasn’t what he expected. It looked more like a mansion. 

“Go on, keep moving.” A black guard ordered. 

Randall saw that there was nothing but woods around. So this place was out in the boonies? He could get away from them if he tried and he would get back and get his full revenge. He instantly tried to run for the woods, but he was instantly grabbed and tazered. 

He screamed in pain as the electricity went through him. He fell to the ground, breathing hard after it stopped. 

“Try that again, Boggs and the volts will be much higher next time. And it could be worse. Get up.” 

Randall couldn’t hardly move. But he was grabbed up and forced to move inside. He groaned in pain as he was forced to move. 

They went up a few floors and soon, he saw there were many rooms along the floor. They walked down the hall to the room known as D13. There were no bars on the door. It was unlocked and he was shown in. 

“Here’s your room, Boggs. The therapy will begin soon. We’ll leave you to get acquainted with it.” 

Then he was shoved inside and the door slammed behind him, hearing it lock. 

Randall walked down a little hallway and when he entered the bigger area, there was a desk, chair, plain cot with a mattress on the wall for a bed, and a toilet and sink. 

Usually when he was left to go in a cell, he would have had his hands let loose, but those guards hadn’t even done that. He so did not want to be here. 

He went into the bathroom to explore it a little and used it. And then he went to looking around the rest of the room, even test sitting in the chair and on the bed. He was on the bed when the door unlocked again. 

Three guards came in ready for him. Randall didn’t move. 

“It’s time for your first time therapy, Boggs.” The lead yellow monster said. 

“I just got in here.” 

“Doesn’t matter. We have room for you now.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“You’ll find out.” The green one on the left said. “Now come on.” 

“When do I get these off?” Randall was asking about the cuffs. 

“Soon. Our boss has the key to them.” 

Randall reluctantly got up and went with them. They went to an elevator and it went five floors down. When the door opened up, stepping out was like being in a dungeon. Shivers began to run down his spine. He wrapped his hands over another, a habit he had when he was nervous. 

The guards could sense that the lizard in their custody was getting nervous. This was their aim. Prisoners could be punished to the fullest extent with what they wanted and they wouldn’t get in trouble for it. 

Soon, they arrived at a check in point and the cuffs were finally removed, only when he least expected that he was going to be loose and then he was grabbed so forcefully from behind and his arms were all pulled behind his back. His shirt was pulled off so violently. Then his arms were recuffed behind his back. 

Randall had no idea what they were planning. It would be easier to get away without that shirt on, but not with the cuffs. 

Then, he was pulled to the prison cell in the back. “What are you doing?!” Randall cried out. 

His question went unanswered as the pulls became desperate and hard. He knew the guards were wanting to do something to him, but what? Their breathing became ragged and hard. 

The door was already open, and then one of them pushed him in so hard that he fell to the floor. Randall cried out and he couldn’t get up so easily this time. 

“Now you are ours.” 

Randall raised his head at his captors. “What do you want?” He glared at them. 

“It’s ones like you that get this ’therapy’ here. Get him on the bed, like now.” A big red male said. He was like a giant beach ball with slug eyes that were amber. He had two legs and two arms. 

Randall didn’t like this. 

A blue one and a yellow one came and got him to his feet, but pulled him to the bed. The blue one was a big gruff spiked tentacle monster. He had six tentacles. The yellow one was more like a dog like monster. Four arms and two legs. His hands were thick. 

The lizard began to resist. He didn’t want to get on the bed. He would get out of here and try to get the cuffs off somehow. But then, he was suddenly grabbed by the throat too, cutting off his airway. It caught him off guard enough for the captors to get him onto the bed. 

Randall was struggling with his legs and lower body with all he had until he felt like his lungs were burning and he had to stop. 

“Hold him down!” The red one said. 

Randall struggled to breathe. It was the yellow one that had the grip on his neck. 

“Loosen up on his neck. I don’t want him to pass out. I want him to feel every part of it. Just hold him down.” 

The grip on his neck finally loosened and Randall coughed and took in big gasps of air. Then he felt weight on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw the big blue monster on top of him, with something hanging so loose in the air in front of him. 

Randall recognized it. Then he looked up. 

“You’ve looked so juicy right from the start, lizard. It’s time for your first round of therapy.” 

“Ah! No!” Randall began to struggle, but the other males held him down. The blue one began to move down his body. 

Randall tried kicking his legs to keep him from gaining what he was going to do, but it did no good. 

The big blue one found what he was looking for and holding his member, he reached down to the slit he found so enticing and he put a finger inside. 

Randall felt the intrusion. It only made him fight harder. “DON’T!” He cried out. 

But they didn’t listen. With the other hand, the blue one guided himself into the tight entrance. 

Randall felt the big intrusion to his body and he instantly froze. His teeth bared in pain as he felt it going deeper. His stomach tightened. 

“Ahh! It feels so good and tight in there.” He began to move. 

Randall moaned. “No. No please.” He said. 

After all that he had done, it had come to this. If this was therapy, he knew he wouldn’t last long in here. 

The big blue one got to moving fast real fast. Eventually, he knotted the poor lizard and that got a good cry from him. 

There were four rounds done on him. It hurt. 

The captors left Randall in a panting mess on the bed when they were done. His hands were still behind him. He eventually turned on his left side and curled his tail up toward his chest. He found his eyes tearing up. 

Randall knew he had caused trouble, but he hadn’t deserved that. He cried himself until his eyes were raw and he fell asleep. 

He was still in the cell.   
……………. 

The guards that left the cell were satisfied that the lizard would succumb soon. That was just one of the ways they used their ‘therapy’ to get their victims started. These five were the main punishers. 

They had a probation period for newcomers. And Randall was on it now.   
……………..

Hours later, Randall woke up and found he was on a bed in a cell. He remembered what had happened to him and hoped it had all been a bad dream, but when he tried to move his hands and found they were behind his back and when he moved his tail, he felt pain under his tail. That had been no dream. 

He slowly tried to move. He had to get out of here. Aside from the pain under his tail, Randall saw that he didn’t really have any other injuries. Then there was another feeling that needed doing. 

He painfully went to the bathroom and then went over to test the cage door. He pushed on it and used his tail to pull on it. It was locked solidly. He tried getting his hands loose, but the cuffs were on tight. 

Randall remembered that he had been assigned a room number, but why wasn’t he back in there? 

He looked around and listened for any sounds of anyone around. There was mostly nothing and no one around. The tunnels around were only dimly lit. This was more like a dungeon than a hospital. Had he been put down here to be abandoned? Like everyone else he had ever known. 

He went back to the bed and got on it. This was so humiliating. All his actions had gotten him sent to a madhouse. And then he had been raped first thing after he had gotten in here. That wasn’t therapy; that was torture. 

After more than two hours of starring at the walls, falling asleep was the best escape he had of this place right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up, lizard!” Randall heard and he snapped awake when there was a loud bang on the bars. 

He was so startled that his heart was pumping so fast in his chest and caused him to pant for a moment. 

“Aw! Looks like we scared him.” 

Randall hated being scared. He looked to the cage entrance and saw his captors were back. “What do you want?” He said. 

“It’s my turn to have fun with you today.” The green one said. He was like a crab monster. He had three eyes. He had four claws for hands and six legs. 

“You’re not touching me!” Randall growled back at him. 

“I see you still haven’t learned your lesson. Rif, he’s all yours.” The blue one said. 

The door was unlocked and the green one, known as Rif, went in after him. 

Randall got off the bed. He was eyeing the four crab claws. There was little he could do to protect himself with his hands still cuffed behind him. His tail and his teeth were otherwise his only other weapons. He needed his hands to climb walls. And his invisibility was no help right now. He kept on backing away. 

“Get over here, Lizard boy!” He said in a husky voice. 

“Don’t call me that!” Randall hated that nickname. “Just stay away from me!” 

But the crab kept on advancing on him. 

Randall kept on glancing each way for a way out. But in a quick glance, he vanished and in a movement, using his tail, he swept some of the legs out from under Rif. His cuffs of course were still visible, but Rif hadn’t seen it coming. 

“Ah!” He cried out as he went down. 

Randall tried running to the entrance and the door was thrown open and the other comrades entered and a tall brown one caught him before he could get out and the door was slammed shut again. 

The tall brown one was gator like with horns on his head and spikes on his back. 

Randall was caught by the chest. “Gotcha!” 

“Let me go!” He cried out. 

“Nice try, Lizard, but you’re not leaving anytime soon. Get him over there.” The blue one said. 

Randall was taken back by the bed, where the crab came back to him. “Nice try, Lizard. Now it’s my turn.” 

Randall looked at him with complete disgust. But that was cut off when just as suddenly, he felt a powerful blow to his stomach. 

He cried out and hunched over, trying to breathe. 

“Get him on the bed.” 

“No!” Randall said in a low voice.

Two of them then proceeded to pick him up and he began trying to resist again. He did everything he could and the wind was knocked out again when he was thrown down onto his back. Then the brown one grabbed hold of his tail and bent it hard. 

“YOWWW!” Randall cried out at that. If it was bent much more, the bone would snap. 

“Do you want a broken tail, Lizard?” 

“NO!” 

“Then stop it. But it could end up being a consequence of fighting us.” 

“He’s a feisty one. It’ll take a while to break him. But now it’s my turn.” The crab said. 

So that’s what they intended to do: break his spirit. He wouldn’t let them. 

But, before long, the crab was on top of him and he was inside of him too. The others held him down as Randall tried to resist. 

“Oh, stop. Please stop.” Randall moaned. 

“What’s a matter? This ain’t fun? Poor baby. Not!” The yellow one up at his head said and laughed. 

They all laughed at him. Every one of his struggles was met with a response. One of his legs had even been grabbed and twisted. His belly was even pressed into to see what pressure would get the most cries out of him, other than just the pleas and cries of being forced. 

Rif had a lot of energy and he gave Randall five times rounds. 

Randall was once again, left a panting mess on the bed when he was done. His body was in total pain, but down in his most vulnerable spot was the worst. The skin felt torn. 

“Leave him. Let all this be a lesson to ya, Lizard.” The blue one said. 

“Tomorrow is my turn.” The yellow one said. 

The other monsters left him alone. After the beatings and rape he had taken, Randall curled up on his side again, with the tears coming on again. 

After awhile, he raised himself up, tears still in his eyes and he turned his rear end up. He looked down and there were some wounds around his cloaca from it being so carelessly stretched. And he knew he had seed in his body from those evil monsters. 

If his lawyer ever showed up here, he would downright tell him what had happened to him and get him out of here. He wanted out of here.   
………………

The next day was not anymore pleasant. As was told, the yellow one got his turn inside him. This one hurt worse than before. But there was also something else, there were restrictions on him breathing even more. 

His tormentors had to decide to add a rope over his neck, and with pressing down on his diaphragm was not helping. 

The captors loved his struggles while he was prone.   
……………

Two days later and the last two had also had their turns and the last one was the worst. His member was the largest and downright seemed to tear the skin the most. He was a big purple square type monster that also had fish like looks. The big brown one had been the only one to have Randall on his stomach for entering. 

Randall’s cry of pain was literally heard all the way up the halls upon penetration. 

The blue one clamped his hands over his mouth. “Shut up! Pump him!” 

The thrusting was not any more pleasurable. 

“OH! OW! STOP!” Randall cried out as the hands were released off his mouth. 

Then the rope was tightened, cutting off a bit of his air. 

“And we said to shut up!” The yellow one said. 

Randall gulped. 

His captors were enjoying torturing him. 

“Push on the stomach, hard.” 

“No!” Randall tried. 

But the one on top of him put the biggest amount of pressure down onto his stomach and pressed down deep. Nausea rose as the pressure increased. 

Randall struggled to breathe. He was breathing hard through his mouth just to get his lungs to work. 

After four rounds of seed shot into his body, the last one was done. And the pressure was taken off the belly. Randall took a deep breath. His lungs felt like they were burning. His stomach hurt bad too. 

“Let these be a lesson to ya, Lizard.” 

Randall’s energy was gone. He could only lay there. 

“Take the rope off him.” 

It was a relief when the rope was finally taken off his poor neck. There was some rope burn. 

Randall couldn’t even seem to feel his hands anymore. He had laid on them for a long time. Plus they had been behind him all this time. From the struggling he had done, the cuffs had dug into the skin too. But he couldn’t feel the pain. 

The guards left him to be there another night. Another miserable night. He was in too much pain to think about anything else. 

But first thing in the morning, he woke up to feeling hungry. But he didn’t know if he could eat anything even if he was offered anything. He hadn’t eaten since before they had brought him here. 

His captors hadn’t really offered him water either. He was getting very little water from the tears after his tortures. It wasn’t right. But he would die without water soon. 

Randall forced himself to the sink near the toilet and he had to use his tail to turn it on and it didn’t turn on. That wasn’t good. His mouth was bone dry. 

But while he was looking at himself in the mirror, right now, he only looked like a shadow of his former self. His eyes were raw from crying so much and being tired. His neck had rope burn on it. His right front ankle was sore from being twisted. His tail was also bruised from the break threat. But it also hurt with every breath too, from the bruises inflicted to his stomach as well. 

Then there was a sound coming from the entrance. Randall didn’t know if the door was being unlocked. He really wasn’t ready for another day of being forced to mate. His cloaca was probably the most sore body area of all. 

When no one came around the corner for him, he went around to check it out and to his eyes, the thing that had been put in couldn’t have been more welcome. A glass of water! 

He went over to it, but he couldn’t use his hands. He tried to get them loose again, but the cuffs only dug in again. He could feel something wet on his wrists, and no doubt it was blood. 

When he had gotten up, Randall had noticed red on the bed. All of his hands had wounds and they hurt. No doubt they could get infected if they weren’t treated soon. 

Randall had to carefully use his tail to get the glass to his mouth. But however he could get it to his mouth, he didn’t care, he just wanted it and needed it. 

The water was felt as it made contact with his stomach too. The growling started up not long after. But Randall was not going to beg for food. 

That day, his captors didn’t come down and he took this as a good break to recover, but they needed to feed him too. 

What? Were these guys going to give him a slow, painful death? Randall knew he was going to be dead here before he would ever get out of his prison sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the blue one came down to see him. 

“What are you going to do to me now?” Randall demanded. 

“That does it!” He stormed over and the lizard couldn’t move fast enough. He grabbed him by the throat. 

“You respect me or else I can encourage much worse torture for you! You got that?!” He said angrily in Randall’s ear. 

Randall nodded. 

Then the blue monster forced Randall onto the bed onto his front side. 

“No!” Randall managed to say. 

The one on top of him was on his lower back and there was rough treatment of his sore hands. 

“OW!” Randall cried out. 

There were some snaps heard, and then he felt some cold metal around his middle in between his arms, but then his arms were released and the blue monster got off of him. 

Randall was finally able to raise himself with his hands. This time he had been held down to get the cuffs off his hands. And they had been replaced with a belt like shackle on his lower chest. 

“There, now you have your hands back, but you still aren’t getting out of here anytime soon, Lizard.” 

“The name’s Randall!” He growled. 

“Whatever!” The blue one said and left, with the cuffs. 

As he sat upright, Randall rubbed his sore wrists. It would take some time to get good feeling back in them. They were really bloody. 

Randall went to the sink and wanted to wash them, but was reminded it didn’t work. He reluctantly licked at the wounds. They stung, but he was determined to clean them. 

Afterward, he tore some of the bedding up to wrap as bandages around his wounds. He didn’t know how much longer he could take being here. 

He was given more water later on, but no food. Hunger got stronger overnight. By morning, the growls were loud enough that they seemed to be taking on a personality of their own. 

It had now been a week since he had been brought here and it was so boring and so lonely down here. When was he going to be taken out of this dungeon cell? 

After some water was given to him that morning, he didn’t get another one that day or for the following two days. Why were they doing this to him? He hadn’t had any food either. 

After nine days, and as thin as he already was, Randall felt he was going to get even thinner without eating. And his mouth was just dying for some water. The hunger pangs were irritating. 

Randall would either sit on the bed or the floor, with a hand on his belly, trying to soothe it, but nothing would. 

To him, it was obvious they were going to starve him now that they had used him up as their sex toy. He tried everything to get loose of the shackle that was on him now too. It wasn’t hooked to the wall or anything so he could still move around the room. But it was for something. 

Randall spent a lot of time either thinking or sleeping. But finally, on day ten, the blue one, who seemed to be the boss, finally came down to see him again. 

He saw there was a full glass of water on the shelf and it hadn’t been touched. It had been delivered while Randall was sleeping deeply and hadn’t heard it this time. 

He saw Randall was asleep. He nudged him with his bat. “Wake up. Wake up, Lizard.” 

Randall felt the nudging. “Hm?” He made a slight moan. 

“Wake up!” 

“No.” Randall said lowly. 

“Yes. Here, this is what you wanted for a long time.” He said and then he picked up the glass of water. 

Randall was startled awake when cold water hit him. He sat up in a hurry, shivering. 

“I see you tore up your bedding.” The blue monster saw the wrappings on the lizard’s wrists. 

“What choice did I have? My wrists were wounded from those cuffs! And the sink in there doesn’t work! I had to keep them from getting infected!” Randall shouted back at him. “What do you want anyway?” 

“I came to tell you that you have passed the first test. You are coming out of here in just a few hours.” 

Randall did want out of this dungeon. But it still worried him. “And what? You guys going to rape me some more?!” He stated angrily. 

“If it comes to it, but no. More stuff is assigned to you now. You’ll find out what they are soon.” 

The blue one left and he left Randall to his thoughts. 

Randall tried to think of what other things they were going to have him doing. Though he did hope to get a good meal and soon. 

Soon, after the few hours were up, the yellow one and the brown one came down and got him. Some more cuffs were put on his sore wrists. He couldn’t help but yelp as the cuffs touched the wounds beneath his bandages. 

Randall was moved out of the dungeon cell and back upstairs, where he was to do cleaning work. The cuffs he wore were attached to his waist shackle. They did allow for some movement. 

He felt so dizzy in his head. He didn’t feel well. He just about fell over three times. But the guards watching just told him to get back to work. 

After over four hours of cleaning, it was lunch time. He saw some other monsters moving toward a lunch room. He tried to join them. He needed a break. But the guard grabbed his shoulder. 

“Nope, you go clean that hallway down there.” 

“When do I get a break?” 

“When I tell you, not before. Now do it!” The guard had a tazer ready should Randall try anything. 

Just then, his stomach let loose a loud growl. Randall flushed. He put a hand on it. 

“Hungry, huh?” 

“Yes.” 

“When I’ve been notified you can eat, I’ll tell ya, but go clean the hall.” 

“I haven’t eaten in over ten days! I’m starving!” Randall suddenly broke out in desperation. 

“You’ll live for a while longer. Reptiles are more resilient than what you give yourself credit for.” 

Randall knew he could go awhile without eating, but he really needed to eat and soon. 

But at the end of the day, when he was allowed to finally stop cleaning, he was taken to D13, his main floor room and the cuffs were released. Blood soaked the bandages. His wounds had been torn open again. 

Randall took the bandages off and he washed them in his sink. But even now, he still hadn’t been allowed to eat anything. Even prisons let their prisoners eat just so they could have the strength to get through their days and do their chores. Randall’s strength was nearly gone. 

But he did also get a good long drink of water just to get something in his stomach. He was so thirsty. 

The rooms were locked at night for bedtime and there were no chances of escape. There was a slip through slot in the wall for food if needed or if mail came. But no food was given to him even then. 

Why were these guys being so mean to him? 

It was another night of dealing with bad hunger pangs and nausea.   
………………

The next day, the guard tried to get him up, but he didn’t want to move. His head throbbed and he had nausea. His wrists were sore. He just didn’t have the strength to move. His vision was also worse than what it was without glasses. 

“Get up, Lizard! It’s time to do the morning chores.” 

“Can’t… move.” 

The guard tried to help him up, but he just fell to the floor. He tried once again, but Randall just couldn’t get up. The guard left to go get someone else to help and he got one. But this one was not the least bit deterred.

“Get up, you lazy lizard!” This was a grey slug. 

Randall still wouldn’t move, that is until he felt a tazer burn his skin. He screamed and he moved on the floor, but he just still couldn’t get up. 

The slug then forced Randall to his feet, jerking on a sore wrist. He cried out again. “I said get moving, now move!” He moved out. 

Randall’s feet felt like jelly. He tripped over his own feet. It didn’t take him long to fall to the floor again. 

Now it was clear something was wrong with him. He was out in the hallway. There were other monsters going places and they saw what had happened to him. They were wondering what was going on. 

“Don’t worry. He’s just faking it.” The guard said. “Get up, Lizard.” 

“Can’t…” Randall said. 

Then the guard gave him a kick in the spine. 

It got Randall to cry out, but he still couldn’t move. 

“Take him to infirmary. It’s clear there’s something wrong with him.” 

A gurney was soon brought forth and Randall was lifted onto it. He felt so light. He was taken to the medical area of the asylum. His hands were again cuffed to the shackle on his middle to make sure he wasn’t pulling anything. 

Randall was laid on a medical bed and the doctor looked at him. 

His hands were uncuffed and they were cleaned up and re-bandaged. When the vital signs were taken, he was found to be dehydrated and the gurgles in the stomach were clear. The lizard was dehydrated and hungry, but he also had an infection from lead poisoning from the cuffs that wounded his hands. 

Randall was put on IV fluids to flush his system. He was also on a heart monitor because he was so weak. Two of his legs were cuffed to the bed. 

The fluids seemed to help him a lot. After he got some rest, some food was finally given to him. 

Randall looked at it like it was so precious. Just as he was about to take his first bite, the plate was flipped off. 

“Hey!” Randall shouted. 

“Don’t you ever pull that stunt again!” The blue one growled in his face. 

“Do what?” 

“Play sick to get what you want!” 

“I wasn’t faking it. I haven’t eaten or had much to drink the whole time I’ve been here. I have a lead infection that took it’s toll on me along with starving.” 

“You better be out there doing those chores by this afternoon, or else!” 

“Boss!” The doctor came in. “Right now, he can’t do that. He needs a few more days of rest. He’s too sick right now and he needs some strength back.” 

“Fine! Just keep an eye on him. Boggs thinks he can get away with this, he’s crazy.” Then he left. 

“Get away with what? I’m not crazy.” 

“Get some rest and I’ll see to getting you some more food. You need to get your strength back.” 

“I think he’s seriously trying to keep me from eating anything at all.” Randall said. 

“I doubt that. I’ll be back shortly.” The doc said. 

The doctor might have doubted it, but Randall didn’t.

Soon, he did return with a new plate of food and Randall got his first bites of food in many days. He ate slow as he knew his stomach had to adjust to eating again. 

There was some nausea that followed, but he kept it down. It had just been too long without eating, but he made it through it.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days of just getting some rest in bed and getting plenty to eat and drink, Randall felt his strength returning. Soon, the doctor insisted on seeing him walk. 

Randall was glad to get out of the bed and have his feet uncuffed, but then his wrists had to be cuffed again. They were put on gently to not agitate the wounds on them. 

He was allowed to walk around the room and a little out in the hall. He was still a little unbalanced on his feet, but he was gaining it back. 

He hated having to wear cuffs every minute of the day. And even when his wrists had wounds on them. They still stung from having pressure on them. But everyone in the building who was from the staff seemed to be aware of Randall’s abilities. 

After that trial run of walking again, the doctor said a couple more days should do him good before he was released from the infirmary. 

Randall would be glad to get out, but then he was worried about what would happen once he was out again. Would the blue one and his comrades treat him so badly again? 

The next day while he was awaiting his food, there was a nurse in there just checking his vitals when he brought it up. 

“Ma’am, are you aware of some of the therapy programs here?” Randall asked. 

“Yes. Many of them.” She replied. 

“Is rape one of them?” 

She looked over at him in shock. “No, rape is not therapy here.” 

“I was raped several times when I first arrived here. The blue boss insisted on it.” 

This had the nurse concerned. She left. 

Randall was left alone, but not for long. The nurse and the doctor returned. 

“I need to take a look at you.” He said. 

The blankets were pulled down and Randall was sure he knew what he wanted to look at.   
…………….

The doctor saw some injuries close to the cloaca, but inside, mostly everything was fine and there was no signs of semen. But there were some signs of bruising too. 

“I had lots of semen in me. It was many days ago this all happened. That’s why it doesn’t appear to be there now.” Randall said. 

“Let me know if it happens again.” 

“Yes, I will.” 

Randall was disappointed that it hadn’t been found in time, but was glad he could report it.   
……………..

Two days later, he was discharged from the infirmary and back to his own room. He could walk again and could hold things. But it wasn’t long before something happened. 

Randall was allowed to stay in his room for the day and get more rest, but that night, the door was unlocked in the middle of the night while he was asleep and then, out of nowhere, Randall found himself struggling to breathe when his throat had been grabbed. 

His hands struggled against the ones constricting his neck. 

“Don’t you ever mention that word ‘rape’ to anyone ever again, you hear me?!” The big yellow monster growled in his ear. 

Randall gulped and nodded. 

“Or I will see to it that does happen again or worse.” 

Randall knew asylums were for the mentally ill ones and maniacs. To him, the staff seemed more like those sick individuals than he did. He didn’t need their ‘therapy.’ Nothing here was helping him anyway. He knew he needed to get away from here. 

The yellow one let go finally and Randall coughed and tried to regain his breath. Then he gave a good hit to the upper shoulder with his bat. 

Randall rubbed his left shoulder. 

“That was just a warning. Next time, it won’t be. Keep your yap shut, you got that, Lizard?!” 

“Yes.” 

Then the yellow monster left. 

Randall was beginning to fear for his life. When would this nightmare be over? He knew he still had a long way to go to serve his sentence, but he hoped he wouldn’t serve a real long time in this asylum. 

“Please, get me out of here.” Randall gave a little prayer.   
………………

In the days that followed, Randall got to know more of the place and was allowed out of his room to do activities finally, and he was able to eat and drink with the others. He mostly avoided being too close to anyone else though. 

His mind was still haunted by what had happened that night and from before. He didn’t trust anyone. He just kept to himself. His hands were still kept cuffed and they were well enough now that he didn’t need the bandages. 

He was put on all kinds of chores: janitorial, kitchen duties, and even laundry sometimes. 

The duties went on for over two weeks uneventfully. But Randall was ever watchful as he remembered the ones that had hurt him when he first got in and he didn’t like the way they always looked at him whenever he should pass them somewhere. 

There were some nights when he didn’t even get a good sleep because he was watching for any of them to come barging into his room again. But when he was so tired, he just couldn’t stay awake. That’s what happened one night. 

Randall was sound asleep when he was suddenly grabbed but the throat again and he heard from behind, “Scream and you’re going to get it.” 

His hands tried to get him to loosen his grip. It was the big red one that had come in this time. Then he tried to get a hold of Randall’s hands, but the lizard had other ideas when his captor let go of his throat to capture his hands. 

He turned his head and bit into the red one’s face and then tripped him with his tail and hit him as well. He grabbed his keys that was on his belt too. 

“I’m outta here!” Randall made a run for it. He was tired of worrying about his own safety here. If he was captured and sent to prison, then so be it. He wasn’t about to stay in this insane place one moment more. 

He had knocked his captor unconscious for a moment. He ran down to the janitorial closet and got in and fumbling with all the keys, he got the shackle off his middle waist and still carrying the keys, he took to the walls and vanished. He was getting out of this place, tonight! 

Soon, he made it to the laundry chute after going through the kitchen and going down lots of staircases. He dropped the keys. He slid down the chute. He was now down in the basement. And there was a loading dock. He ran for the doors. 

He pushed out the doors so fast and there was an alarm going off. He didn’t know nor care about it, he just wanted out of this place. He was home free! 

The red monster had awakened and notified his boss and there was an alarm set off to know there was a breach and someone was trying to escape. It awoke everyone in the building. 

Randall had made it to the woods. “See ya later, suckers!” He had to let out a good laugh. But he wasn’t going to stick around. 

He had been there for more than a month and he was so glad to be out and not have cuffs on him anymore, but it was short lived. He found a tree to spend the night in, but the next day, there were guards out searching for him in the woods. 

Some even had body heat sensors and they had animals to help track him down too. Some were police officers. 

When he had seen them, Randall knew he was in hot water. He had to keep moving. Find a way to hide his scent. Water was a good way of doing that. He could swim. 

He ran until he found a stream and he got into it and followed it down stream, but the sounds from the tracking animals was clear that they were still hot on his tail. Even his invisibility was useless against them. 

If they didn’t have the trackers, he might have been able to get away for sure. But he was also scared that he didn’t cover his tracks either. At least not this time. They were too close for comfort. 

“Hold it right there, Boggs!” 

Randall had been cornered at the roots of a big tree. He was panting. 

“Just stay away from me! I’m not going back to that horrible place!” 

“Boggs, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. What’s it going to be?” The officer said. He had a tracker like a dog in front of him. 

“I won’t go back to them!” 

“Come on, it doesn’t have to be this way.” 

“Yes, it does. They will do anything to harm me.” Randall said. 

“If they are, we’ll get it sorted out. You don’t need to be out here like this. It will be worse for you if you don’t come quietly.” 

“Over my dead body!” Then he vanished and climbed up the tree to the higher ground. The dog monster went over to the tree and he looked up. 

The cop couldn’t see anything. “I saw Boggs take to the trees. I need back up. He’s heading east.” 

Randall ran hard and fast over the hard ground. Soon, he heard rushing water. He came to a stop and he reappeared. He looked around for a way to cross. But with the sounds of the tracker hot on his trail, there was only one way out for sure. 

He wasn’t too keen on the idea, but it was the only way out for sure. He took a deep breath and he jumped into the raging water. It was cold and felt like it was stabbing him all over his body. It was the winter time yet here in the monster world. 

The cops had found Randall’s trail and they tracked him all the way to where he had jumped in. 

“We need to search for him downstream and quickly.” They began to follow the river.


	6. Chapter 6

Randall fought hard in the raging water to keep his head above water, but with water pushing him down a lot, it was hard to get a decent breath in before he would go under again. He was fast losing his strength to stay conscious. 

Then, at one point, the water was pushing him so hard that he didn’t see it coming. He had been trying to aim for shore, but he was slammed so hard into a rock, he felt his right upper shoulder crack. And with one arm down, and he couldn’t swim anymore because of the pain, and then a little further down, his head got hit hard into another rock, knocking him unconscious. 

His body was carried down the river until it ran into two different channels. It went to the one on the right. 

The cops went downstream to the channels and saw no sign of him. They would keep looking for him, but for now, there was no sign of the lizard to their eyes.   
………………

By evening, Randall’s body had washed ashore way downstream. 

Two young monsters and their dad were out touring for fun. 

The dad was a big red monster with standing eyes. Almost resembling a crab, with six legs. His name was Rambo Nicks. He was in his late 50’s. He had two arms. 

His older son was Tyson Nicks. He was blue with some yellow striping. (Kind of like Jerry’s striping.) He was 15. 

The younger son was Adrian Nicks. He was red with blue striping. He was 12. 

The three of them liked looking at wildlife. They just happened to be passing by the rapids when they saw something unusual laying on the shore.

“Dad, look there.” Adrian pointed. 

Rambo looked and he saw it was a purple looking lizard. “That’s odd.” 

“What are we going to do?” Tyson asked. 

“Let’s go see if he’s okay.” Rambo said. 

They went down to the shore and saw the unconscious lizard. Rambo had his sons stand back while he checked for signs of life. 

“Hey, Sir, are you alright?” He asked. He turned Randall onto his back and checked for a pulse. Finding a weak sound, he began the CPR. 

Pushing on the lizard’s chest started something and water squirted out of his mouth and he came to. 

They all stood back as Rambo pushed the lizard to his front, letting the water get out of him. 

“It’s going to be alright, son.” 

Randall finished coughing. Once he had his bearings, he turned over and saw who had spoken to him. 

“Are you alright, Sir?” Adrian asked. 

Randall looked around and didn’t recognize who these strangers were and he didn’t know where he was. 

“Who… who are you?” He asked in alarm. 

“I’m Rambo Nicks, and these are my sons, Tyson and Adrian. What’s your name?” Rambo introduced his family. 

“Uh, I… don’t know.” Randall said. 

The others all looked at him weird. 

“How could you not know your own name?” Tyson argued. 

“It looks like you have a bad wound on the back of your head. You might have a concussion, and maybe amnesia.” Rambo said. “How about you come with us and we can take a look at it.” 

Randall was weary, but he went with them. They seemed nice enough. 

“Well, until we find out your name, we got to call you something.” Rambo said. 

“Alright. What do I look like?” Randall asked. 

“You look like a Randolph to me.” Tyson said. 

“Looks more like a Matthew to me.” Rambo said. 

“More like an Alex to me.” Adrian said. 

“I think Alex suits me.” Randall said. And so, he became Alex, at least for now. 

(I’ll still call Randall by his real name, and mixing it up at times, while the family calls him Alex.) 

They got Randall to their car. He couldn’t understand how blurry his vision was. Maybe it had been caused by his accident? He might have had a concussion. 

Rambo got the first aid kit out when they got to the car. He put some medicine on a bandage and put it on the wound and though it stung, Randall let him bandage his head. 

When Randall tried to raise his right arm, there was a painful crack. “OW!” He held his arm. 

“What’s wrong?” Tyson asked. 

“I think my arm is broken too.” Randall said. 

“I think we need to get you to the nearest hospital.” Rambo said. 

They all got into the car and took ‘Alex’ to the nearest hospital. 

There, while the family waited, Randall was taken to the back, where the arm was x-rayed and the shoulder was just dislocated and put back in place and held in a sling. 

Next was the head exam. Indeed, he did have a small concussion. The wound was held closed by sturry strips. 

The doctor gave Alex the information that he was to come back in a week and he would be checked on for the concussion. They would do some eye tests then on whether he needed glasses or not. Right now, it was not uncommon to have blurry vision with a concussion. 

The doctor had also noticed the fresh scars on the lizard’s wrists. Someone must have been mistreating him. 

Rambo and his sons would take Randall to their place where he could get some rest. They would keep an eye on him. 

At their house, he was introduced to the mother of the kids, a blue slug monster named Ollie. It was short for Olivia. She also had some yellow striping in three rows down her body horizontally. 

She was a bit taken aback that her family had found this lizard while they were out, but she welcomed him nonetheless. 

The house they lived in was a one story orange house. It was good sized. There was even a few guest rooms. Randall was allowed to stay in one. 

He was glad to lay in a comfortable bed. He was so tired. It had seemed like such a long day. And he was allowed to join the family for dinner. 

Randall was happy for this nice family to show him all this hospitality. He really wished he knew who he was. Perhaps he would find out real soon. Even if it took a long time, he wanted to know who he was.   
……………….

Authorities searched the channels the next several days for any signs of Randall. They knew his body would wash up somewhere. Even if he drowned in the rapids, they were determined to find him. 

The city of Roarington was alerted about the lizard’s escape, that they should be on lookout for an escaped criminal. Though the alert also traveled back to as far as Monstropolis too. They considered he might head back there to get more revenge on the ones who sent him to jail. 

Mike and Sulley saw the bulletin. Their injuries were healed now from their scrap with Randall’s last attacks on them. They knew that he would get out sooner or later. They would be keeping on the alert for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ollie woke Randall up the next morning for some breakfast. He welcomed it. 

The family tried once again at breakfast to try to jog his memory. But he still remembered nothing. He was squinting to just be able to see. 

“How’s your head this morning?” Rambo asked. 

“Hurts.” 

“I notice you are squinting hard. The concussion might be something bad.” Ollie said. 

“You should still stay in bed for a few days and rest, Alex.” Rambo said. 

Randall nodded. He was grateful for the food, but he still didn’t feel good. 

After breakfast, he went back to bed after he had been given some of his medicine from the doctor. 

Tyson and Adrian went outside to do some chores. They had lots of monster animals, nearly comparable to what humans kept as pets and livestock. They lived on a good sized farm. 

When Alex was better, maybe having him learn to do some chores would be good for him too. His lower arms and the left upper arm could do things while the upper right one healed. 

Rambo and Ollie talked to each other about what they thought of their guest. 

“What do you think of him?” Rambo asked. 

“I don’t know. He seems nice, but I have noticed the marks on his wrists. I hope he’s not a bad guy.” Ollie replied. 

“He might have been mistreated too by someone. His nature seems innocent enough. He might just have vision problems too.” 

“We’ll see as time goes on. I just don’t want him causing trouble.” 

“We’ll help him with his problems. I’m sure he’s not trouble. He might have been in the river to escape someone terrible. He doesn’t have the sure muscle strength of most monsters. Someone had to have been taking advantage of him.” 

There were so many possibilities to what their guest had gone through, just before he lost his memory.   
……………..

Randall spent a few days in bed until the headache passed. Then he started going outside with the two kids to see their animals and home. He had to be careful with his arm yet. But he was allowed to help feed them and pet them. 

He even played some games with the boys. He was well enough to do that. Adrian and Tyson or Ty, did find out he had a sense of humor. 

The following week, Rambo took Randall back to the doctor and found the concussion was gone, but he tested his eyes and it was found that he had bad vision after all. 

Some glasses were ordered, as well as contacts were given. Until the glasses arrived, he was to still take it easy so he didn’t get in trouble with his bad vision. 

The glasses arrived later in the week and Randall was glad to have them. His eyes were open wide and he could see purely. And he did learn how to wear the contacts, if a little hesitantly at first.

His shoulder was also checked. It was alright. He went back with Rambo without the sling.   
……………….

Two weeks after being there, Randall came outside after lunch one day and saw Rambo working on his truck. It was having some problems. He went over to see if he could help. 

Rambo welcomed him to handing him his tools. 

As he was watching, something about a machine flooded the lizard’s mind. It caused him to drop the wrench on Rambo’s head by accident. 

“OW! What was that for?” Rambo cried out and got out from under the truck. “Alex, why did you drop the wrench on me?” 

Randall shook his head. “I’m sorry. I saw something. Something about a machine.” 

“It might have been a memory. That’s good that one came on. Maybe you were a mechanic?” 

“Maybe. But I still don’t know.” 

“Hey Dad!” Ty called out so suddenly, it surprised Randall. He jumped and turned invisible. 

“Whoa!” Rambo said. “Alex?” 

Randall reappeared. He had no idea what just happened. 

“Dad! Adrian wants you to see something in the barn.” Ty came up. 

“Take it easy, Tyson. Don’t spook Alex. He just had a reaction to you spooking him. Appears you might have the gift of camouflage. I don’t know many monsters that can do that.” Rambo said. “But yes, I’ll see what he wants.” 

Randall still stayed at the truck. He was still in shock. What had he just discovered? 

He went to the red truck and tried to think of the color red. He turned red like the truck. He looked down at himself and his body was the same color as the truck. 

He was impressed. Seems he could change colors too, not just turn invisible. 

Randall tried to practice changing colors through the day after he had helped finish helping Rambo with the truck. The big father crab was impressed with the lizard’s ability to change colors. He had never known anyone else to have it, but he had heard of it. It was a very rare gift. 

Later on, he showed the whole family what he learned how to do with the changing colors. 

Randall decided that through the days, he would wear his contacts, but wear the glasses at night and in the mornings. His glasses also gave him away if he turned invisible. 

School soon started up again for the kids and a bus came by every day to pick them up. 

Ollie was more of a home worker. Rambo went to work as a mechanic. So Randall spent his days with Ollie. She asked him questions, and they were all the same answer: “I don’t know, or I don’t remember.” 

She wanted to know more about Alex’s history, but his memories were just a blank.   
…………….

Authorities had been looking for Randall for a few weeks now and found no sign of him, though they had found a sign of his footprints on a shore and a trail at one time. But it had disappeared after showing he had gotten into a vehicle. 

There was no way of telling where he had gone now. He could have stolen a car and they checked reports of any stolen vehicles. There were some and had been found, but no signs of Randall having been in them. 

Randall’s trail was growing colder, but his case would remain open. There was still a chance he could still show up and Mike and Sulley was where he would most likely show up first. 

Randall’s lawyer had been working on getting him out of the asylum and the judge had said he could get out, but he was shocked to learn that his client had disappeared. But if he was found, he would be going straight to prison. That would be the next step if he was ever caught again.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few weeks of living with the family and discovering his camouflage ability and working on it with all the patterns, but then something new started to reveal itself. Alex started getting sick for some unknown reason. 

He was up throughout the night getting sick and being sick after eating. Randall just didn’t feel good. He had just recovered from his other problems, now this. What was wrong with him? 

They figured it might just be some kind of stomach bug going around. But Ollie was sure she cooked her food just fine, so how could he get it from her food? 

But when it didn’t go away after more than a week, something was suspected of. Rambo took Randall back to the doctor again. Randall was getting tired of going to the doctor, but his condition had to be checked out. 

His symptoms were explained and some blood and urine samples were taken. 

Rambo was with Alex in the exam room to make sure everything was going alright and to help his friend in any way possible. He knew Alex was nervous. 

“What if the results turn out to be something deadly?” Randall asked. 

“We’ll see what the doctor advises.” Rambo replied. 

They hated waiting. But soon, the doctor came back in. 

“Well, I have your test results, Alex. But first, I have to ask, have you been sexually active lately?” The doc asked. 

Randall’s eyes widened. “No. But I don’t remember anything.” 

Rambo realized it was possible. From the scars on Alex, it was possible. “He might have been mistreated by someone from the scars on his wrists and how he was found.” He said. 

Randall didn’t want to think he had been sexually abused. But could it have been possible? “But why does it matter?” He asked. 

"There is a high dose of female hormones in your system right now and they match the hormone quality that females go through when they are expecting children.” The doctor explained. “And the symptoms match too.” 

“Wait, you’re not saying I’m-? I’m a guy.” Randall said. He was getting nervous now. 

“It’s possible for you. Even males of your kind can get pregnant, Alex. I think we need to do an ultrasound just to be sure.” 

Randall was shocked silent. So was Rambo. He had no idea. And here was quite the surprise. 

Rambo went with Alex to the office of the radiation, but stayed out of the room when Alex was called back for the ultrasound. 

Randall nervously went into the room and got on the gurney and laid down on his back. A technician came in and put some gel on his lower stomach and put the wand on it. 

Randall could only stare at the ceiling or the walls as he felt the weird feeling of the wand going over his abdomen. He was nervous of what was going to be found. 

The tech nurse saw what looked like babies in eggs inside the belly. She had the results and gave them to the doctor. 

Randall and Rambo were allowed to leave after and the doctor’s nurse would call later with test results. 

It was a tedious afternoon for them waiting for the results. Even Ollie found it awkward that they had advised that the problem was pregnancy, and for a male, it usually wasn’t possible. 

Around four, the phone rang. Ollie picked up. “Hello? Yes. It’s for you, Alex.” She said. 

Randall took the phone. “Hello?” 

“Alex, I have your test results. You are pregnant. The doctor wants you to come back in the morning for another exam.” The nurse said. “Around nine.” 

“Thank you.” He said and hung up. 

The family was curious as he hung up. He had a stunned look on his face. 

“Well?” Ty asked. 

Randall looked over. “I’m… pregnant.” He said. 

“How many?” Adrian asked. 

“We don’t know, son.” Rambo said. 

“I have to go back for another exam tomorrow.” Randall said. “At nine.” 

It was quite the shock. That night, as he prepared to go to sleep, Randall laid in bed with lower hands on his stomach. 

If he was pregnant, who was the father? Would they want to know they were going to be a father? He did want to know. 

The next morning, Ollie took Randall in this time. It was more understanding from a female’s point of view. 

While they were waiting, Ollie said, “I know this is so hard to take in. It’s always hard to take something in when it wasn’t expected to happen.” 

“How did you react to your pregnancies?” 

“My first one was a little unexpected, but came to accept it. It took Rambo longer. Sure, we planned on having kids, but not for at least three years when we got married. I was pregnant within four months of our marriage. But we both got over the shock and took things as they came.” Ollie said. “But the second one was planned out, and not nearly as shocking.” 

The doctor then came in and said, “Since you are a lizard, Alex, and there looked to be egg formation on the sonogram, I am going to have you have an x-ray just to confirm how many eggs you might be carrying.” 

Randall was taken down for an x-ray while Ollie waited. He was once again, nervous. He was taken back to the room afterwards.

A little bit later, the doctor came in. “I have the results of the x-ray.” 

He hung it up on a high lighter board. There, it showed inside Randall’s stomach and there were what looked like, three eggs! 

Randall couldn’t believe he was seeing this. Ollie saw it too. Her friend was having triplets! 

“Congratulations, Alex. You’re having three.” The doctor said. 

One was hard to take in enough, but three? He was so shocked he nearly fell over. 

“I know this is a shock to you, but I do have some pamphlets that you can take home with you to do some reading on what you might want to do and to help you decide what you want to do.” The doc said. 

“Thank you, Doctor. I’ll help him out.” Ollie said. "How far along do they look?"

"About nine weeks." 

"Thank you. We'll be going now." Ollie said. 

"Take care." 

Ollie carried the pamphlets. Randall was just silent all the way home. It was still just a big shock. 

It was later told that he was carrying three children. 

The boys were all surprised that there were so many. What were they going to do? What would Alex decide to do? It was all up to him what he would want to do with the babies. They were his after all. 

It would take awhile for Randall to get over this shock, but in the end, it was all on him what he was going to do for these beings inside him that depended on him for everything right now. Would he keep them, or put them up for adoption? It was a hard decision to make. But also, how long would the pregnancy last? How long to incubate the eggs? 

So many questions that needed answers. Just when he might have started on his way to a new life, this was going to either complicate his life or get better. 

But with his memory gone, Randall didn’t know the first thing about taking care of babies. Ollie gave him the pamphlets to read. He read them that night of his options. 

There was keeping the babies, adoption, or abortion. He read what abortion was and didn’t want to think about that one. It was one of the other choices. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if they were males or females. What did they look like? What would he pick for names? A lot would need to be decided. 

Randall had a lot of thinking to do. But would he be able to afford these kids? He needed a place to live, an income, and just so much to take care of the babies.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, when the kids went to school and Rambo went to work, Randall sat with Ollie in the living room. 

She saw that her friend was concerned. “What is it, Alex?” She asked. 

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do, Ollie. I know you and your family took me in out of the kindness of your hearts, but I can’t stay here forever. Where am I going to live or work? I don’t know anything about raising young kids and babies. I can’t do this on my own.” 

“Calm down, Alex, we can help you figure something out. There’s still time. I’ll talk to Rambo.” 

“Thank you. But how long are you going to have me stay here?” 

“We need to work on seeing if you have any relatives that might be able to help you out.” 

Randall did wonder if he did have any family. But he couldn’t remember any, and the hard part was that he didn’t know his real name or his last name. He just knew himself as Alex now. 

The family that he was staying with didn’t have a TV or computer. But they did get a daily newspaper. It was released in the paper that a criminal lizard was on the loose. Later on while Randall was outside just being with the animals outside, Ollie was reading the paper. She saw the name was a Randall Boggs. It described him and what he had done and that he was dangerous. 

Ollie really hoped it wasn’t Alex. But he seemed so nice and friendly. Not what the paper described. She would be keeping an eye on that lizard. If he was that lizard, she would call the cops in a heartbeat. 

That night, she talked with Rambo about what was in the paper. 

“I hope he’s not that criminal.” Ollie said. 

“We don’t know that. He’s just a lost soul in my book. How could a criminal come in looking like he did? Alex doesn’t act like a criminal.” Rambo said. 

“Of course he doesn’t because he’s forgotten who he is. But I can only hope he’s not related to this Randall. If this Randall tried to harm a human child, then who knows what he might try with our kids.” 

“It’s going to be okay, Ollie. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” He tried to comfort her. 

“But then, on to the next thing, I told Alex that I’d talk to you if we might be able to locate any relatives of his.” 

“It would be possible if we knew who he really is, Ollie. It’s just not possible right now. Wait a little longer. See if any memories resurface. For now, we have the space and can afford to care for him as if he’s family.” Rambo said. 

“I hope he’s not this Randall Boggs.” 

“I have an idea. Since he’s looking for work, I think my boss could give him a job down at my job, to work alongside me, since Alex has a way with machines.” 

“It might be a good place for him to get started.” Ollie agreed. “Okay.” 

The next day, Rambo talked with Alex and asked him if he would interested in a job down the mechanic’s place where he worked. 

“I’d love to.” Alex said. 

“I’ll talk to my boss today and see if he can see you this week.” 

“Thanks.” Randall smiled gratefully. 

Ollie was watching the lizard carefully and he didn’t seem like a vicious criminal. 

Ty and Adrian were happy that their friend might be working with their dad soon.  
………………

Rambo talked to his boss that day. 

“I’m sorry, Rambo, but for safety reasons, I can’t hire someone who doesn’t have a recollection of who he is. He may forget how to do things if he has amnesia. He would put himself and even others at risk. Unless I know more of who he is and that he has real working experience or an education, I can’t hire him.” The boss, Mr. Yates, said. 

Yates was a centipede like monster. Brownish and with two arms. (Similar to the Dean, but no wings.) 

Rambo was disappointed. But his boss did have a point. Alex needed more experience or needed to remember who he was, and an education to show he could really do the job. 

At home, Randall was taking a nap after lunch and he was struggling in his sleep. 

He was seeing a big blue furball with purple spots and a green one eyeball monster. The big blue one was fighting him. And eventually, he saw himself thrown through a door. 

Randall woke up, scared. He saw he was in the bedroom he had come to accept as his at the Nicks’ house. 

Why would they want to throw him through a door? He looked down at his stomach and it still wasn’t showing yet, but he could feel the weight of the eggs. If he was thrown through a door now, he might lose his children.

He got up and went to go see what Ollie was doing. He found her cleaning the kitchen. He saw the clock with his glasses on. It would soon be time for the kids to come home. 

He wanted to know if Rambo had called. He surprised Ollie. 

“Oh, don’t do that. I thought you were asleep.” She said. 

“Sorry. I just had a bad dream. Have you heard from Rambo?” 

“No. He’ll tell us when he comes home tonight. I know you want to get a head start on a new job, but it all depends. But until then, what was your dream about?”

“I saw a big blue furball and a little green monster with one eye and they were teasing me or something and then the blue one threw me through an open door. I don’t know why. I was telling him not to, but he didn’t listen.” Randall said sadly. 

“You must have had a lot of problems with being bullied in your past.” Ollie said. “It might have been a memory too.” 

“But why throw me through a door?” 

“I can’t answer that. There are some monsters that have done scaring for a living and they go through closet doors to scare human children to collect energy for our world. The door must have been for one of those reasons. Maybe you were a scarer once.” 

Ollie sure was nailing it. 

“I don’t feel like I’m a mean enough monster to do scaring.” 

“It’s hard to say what happened then. I was just guessing. But maybe they were just really trying to urge you to scare and you were reluctant to do it?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” 

“Ok. Well, dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Ty and Adrian will be home shortly and you three can go feed the animals.” 

“Alright.” 

Randall went to go wait for the boys to come home and then they did go out and do their chores. 

Ollie finished cleaning the kitchen and then started on dinner. 

Rambo soon came home too. Ollie saw he didn’t look too happy. 

“What happened, Rambo?” 

“Mr. Yates says that Alex needs to know who he is and with memory loss that he might forget things and that he would be a burden to us. And he wants more experience. He needs an education too.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well, maybe we could get Alex started around here. And since he’s been like family, maybe we could take him into our family, just until we find out more things about him?” Ollie offered. 

“That’s a good idea, Ollie. We’ll talk to him about it at dinner.” He gave her a kiss. 

That evening at dinner, Randall asked if he had a job, and Rambo told him no. There were just certain conditions that had to be met. 

Randall had been hoping he would be given a chance, but it wasn’t to be. 

“We can give you a start from helping out around here. It isn’t much, but all we have right now.” Rambo offered. “And another thing, since you are also in need of a family, you can count us in as your family too.” 

Randall was surprised at that, but he replied, “Thank you, Rambo. That certainly is nice of you.” 

“Until you find out who you really are, you can be known as Alexander Nicks.” Rambo said. 

“Thank you. Am I going to be treated more as a brother, or one of the kids?” 

“More like a brother. You are an adult. And we don’t know how old you are either, but you have to be in your late 20’s or early 30’s.” Ollie said. 

“So is Alex our uncle now?” Adrian asked. 

“He can still be called more your friend. But if you want to look at it like that.” She said. 

Randall was glad to have this new adopted family. They had taken him in out of the cold and welcomed him and given him a home. It was worth it to honor their wish. He accepted. Plus he would need their help with the children on the way too.


	10. Chapter 10

Rambo began to pay Alex weekly with some of the money that he earned for doing some chores around the house and helping Ollie. 

His stomach was beginning to swell out too from the eggs. He didn’t do anything too heavy. It was all light weight work. It kept him active and not so bored, but he still had to have an afternoon nap, as he did tire easily too. 

He was still anxious about what his children would look like. Would they look like him, or the possible father that he didn’t remember? 

Ollie thought it was time that he begin to also get prepared for what it would be like to have the babies. She bought some monster dolls and some diapers and had him practice holding a baby and diapering a baby. She also got some books for him to read about baby care. 

As Randall read, some of the care sounded easy, while other parts seemed so scary or complicated, such as the crying. Would he know what the children wanted when they cried? Crying could indicate a number of things: hunger, need changing, tired, wanting attention, and even pain. It concerned him, and he would have three children to take care of. 

Rambo also came home one day with an incubator. Randall was ever so grateful. 

When he read one of the pregnancy books, he did come upon a section of where it was about the reptile monsters and reptile males were just as capable as the females to get pregnant. But it was the temperature during incubation of eggs that determined gender. 

But he did wonder, would he be able to lay eggs naturally? What if one was too big? And would his eggs survive the incubation? It was always possible for any to die. 

Incubating reptile eggs took a certain temperature for sex determination and humidity. And they couldn’t be turned. 

With all the things he read of complications, Randall wondered why he couldn’t just carry them full term inside him, until he got to that part too. If eggs were to hatch or rupture in the parent, it was a medical emergency. 

That made him gulp. He just hoped all of his eggs made it to laying time. 

But the book also said that he should be able to lay the eggs with little to no medical assistance usually. It could be a home birth. And the healthy eggs would hatch in the incubator at home. 

It also read that the pregnancy would usually last around five or six months, with the additional three months of incubation. 

Randall had had enough of medical procedures lately anyway. But just for concerns, his new family was going to make sure he was monitored regularly. 

In the evenings, Adrian liked to talk to Randall’s stomach, just so the babies could hear his voice. Randall thought it funny and cute. He let the boy do it. Though he did wonder if the babies could hear any voices right now. 

Adrian hoped there would be at least one boy among them. 

Ollie hoped for at least one girl. She had never had daughters. A little girl would be interesting. 

Randall didn’t really care what they were as long they were just healthy.   
…………….

From the book, Ollie saw that it was a good idea to set the incubator temperature to at least 87 degrees when it would be time. It would influence both genders. She thought it was only fair for either sex to emerge. 

Over the next few months, things went on normal at the farm. Alex was still part of the family, though while Rambo and Ollie watched the lizard carefully should any dangerous behavior come out. They never saw any, but the changing colors kept up and Alex also learned he could climb walls and trees with little no effort with just his bare hands and feet. 

Randall did have some more memories come out. He remembered Fungus and his ex-boss, Waternoose. The Nicks thought it possible that maybe the crab could have been the father. Who knows? And there were even memories about the fraternity that he had back in college. And there were even crab looking monsters among them. 

And more memories of the blue furball and his green friend came up too. Him and the green one eye monster had apparently been friends once too. 

Randall hoped these weren’t hurtful memories if he should ever meet these monsters again. But for now, he wanted to concentrate on his pregnancy. 

Rambo and Ollie helped to buy everything the babies needed. They knew since they had gone through it years ago. The name book was the best thing of all. Alex was grateful for all the help, but he wanted to name his children. 

With every sonogram that he had, the babies and the egg shells were growing. His belly had really swelled out. 

“Are all the eggs where they are supposed to be?” Randall asked. 

The doctor checked. “Yes. They are all just fine and where they are supposed to be. You could have them anytime.” 

“But is his pelvis big enough?” Ollie asked. 

Randall wasn’t too crazy for that exam, but the doctor had to do it. “Yes, I think it’s big enough that he could deliver at home. But if you think there’s an emergency, bring him in and we’ll get it solved.” 

“Thank you.” Ollie said. 

After carrying his eggs for over five months and learning as much as he could from reading, he felt ready to have the eggs now. Though he couldn’t help but worry about the pain that would come. 

The doctor and Ollie told him that all parents to be worried about that. But the pain was quickly forgotten after the baby was born. Though it would be ingrained in the memory forever afterward. They just didn’t let it consume their thoughts. Taking care of the new baby or babies was more important. 

They went home and the waiting began. The doctor wanted to see Alex every week now until the laying happened.


	11. Chapter 11

One night, Randall woke up about three in the morning with what felt like really bad cramps. Eventually, the feelings got stronger and he went into the bedroom where Rambo and Ollie were. He woke them up. 

They were both groggy and not too happy about being woke up before they were ready. 

“Sorry to wake you up, but I’m having some pain.” Randall said. 

They both snapped awake at that. It was time. 

Ollie went to go turn on the incubator while Rambo got some towels. They were going to let the kids sleep, unless they woke up. They had school. 

“How far apart are the pains?” Ollie asked. 

“Five minutes.” 

“You are close then.” She said. 

“Is it supposed to happen this fast?” Randall asked. 

“Every birth is different. Some go fast and others can take hours, and even days.” 

“Count yourself lucky you’re going through it fast then.” Rambo said. “How long have you been in labor?” 

“An hour and a half, I think.” Randall said. 

“I’ll take care of delivery, Rambo. You just be ready should I need anything. I think we have everything we need for right now.” Ollie said. 

They were all in the kitchen right now. Then Ollie and Randall went back to the room Randall was staying in. The bed had been prepared for the birth. 

“This is so scary.” Randall said. 

“Yes, but it must be done.” Ollie said. “Get on the bed now.” The door was closed behind her. 

When the contractions came on, Ollie encouraged him to breathe. They had to be down to two minutes apart at least. 

Out in the living room, Rambo paced and every so often sat down. But it didn’t take long for Tyson to go wandering through to the bathroom. 

“What’s going on, Dad?” He asked. 

“Alex is having his eggs this morning. Your mother is helping him right now. There’s not anything otherwise exciting about it. You need your rest for school. Go back to bed.” 

“I have to use the bathroom first.” Ty said. 

“Okay, go, but then to bed.” Rambo ordered. 

Ty went and reluctantly went to bed, though he couldn’t sleep with the realization of the eggs being born.   
……………..

It wasn’t long before the first egg was born. It was a bit big and nearly didn’t come out. But Ollie had gotten it out. 

Randall felt torn down there. The first egg had been too big what felt like to him. While he was resting briefly, Ollie cleaned up the egg. From the moment it was out of him, Ollie made sure not to turn it and marked the top of it. 

“Rambo, the first egg is here!” She called. 

Rambo heard and then entered the room. 

The egg was oval and white. Randall got a look at this first egg before it was handed to Rambo to go put in the incubator. Then another contraction came on. 

Randall moaned and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. His hands gripped the sheets. 

“Push now, Alex.” Ollie said. 

He gathered his strength and pushed again. Each push moved the eggs every time. Burning started down in his lower body again. Then, intense pain at his entrance and then, the stretching. 

He couldn’t help but let out a groan of pain. “Ow!” 

“I know it hurts, but it’s coming. Almost there.” Ollie said. 

Randall kept breathing and pushed his hardest. The second egg was soon out. It too, looked like the other one. But it wasn’t nearly as big. 

Ollie cleaned it up too and marked the top. Rambo came back in after Randall had a look at it, and took it to the incubator. Now there was one more egg. 

The process was done a third and final time. The pain was now over, but Randall would be sure to have some stomach cramps while his body recovered briefly from the birth. 

As he looked at the eggs, it seemed so strange that they had been in his body for the last five and a half months. It was June now. The eggs would be due to hatch in September. 

The last egg joined its siblings in the incubator. The married couple looked at the eggs adoringly. Alex was in his room resting after doing all the hard work. He was exhausted. 

The towels were put in the laundry. Ollie was going to start cleaning them now so they didn’t stain. But she was proud of Alex. So was Rambo. They were going to like having new babies in the house again. 

Randall wanted to see all his eggs together, but he was so sore he couldn’t get out of bed right now. He would see them later, when he got some rest first. They, after all, weren’t going anywhere. 

He settled down to sleep. He trusted the others to look after them.   
…………….

Later that morning, when daylight came, the boys both got up and found their parents drinking some coffee. After the birth, it was decided they would stay up. 

Rambo was still going to work. He was energized both from the excitement of the birth and his coffee. Ollie was only going to stay up until after the kids left for school. Then she would try to get some more sleep after checking on Alex. 

Ty and Adrian asked where Alex was. 

“He had his eggs this morning. He’s resting.” Ollie said. 

“There are three, right?” Ty asked. 

“Yes, just as we were told.” Rambo said. 

“It’s too bad we don’t know who the daddy is.” Adrian said. 

“And maybe it’s not a bad thing. If Alex was abused, it’s better that the father doesn’t know about the children. He could kill them if he wanted to. And Alex made it clear he was bent on keeping them.” Ollie said. 

“Maybe when the eggs hatch, from what Alex mentioned from what he is remembering, maybe one of them was the father.” Ty said. 

“It’s possible, but we’ll have to wait and see.” Rambo said. “We still have three months of waiting.” 

The boys ate their breakfast and went to school. It was their second to last day. 

Ty and Adrian wished they could spend their summer vacation getting to know some new babies. But they had to wait on egg hatching instead and when they would finally hatch, it would be time for school again. 

There would be some sleepless nights when the babies hatched. They knew that. 

But, days after school ended, Ty and Adrian went to a summer camp for boys. It left the three adult monsters to look after the farm animals and Rambo going to his job. 

Randall was glad to be fully recovered now and could do things without limits again. He would look at his eggs every day and talk to them. He wanted them to know his voice, whether they could hear him or not. 

It was going to feel like a long three month long wait for the eggs to hatch.   
…………….

Authorities had been on the lookout for Randall Boggs for over seven months and there had been no sign of him. 

In Monstropolis, James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski hadn’t heard or seen any sign of Randall. They had been worried yes, but they hadn’t heard from him. It was possible the lizard was biding some time before he saw them again. 

After getting into a vehicle, it was possible he had also decided to stay on the run too. But the CDA and police would keep their case open in case he was found.   
…………….

At the end of the summer, camp was over and the boys were back home again, getting ready to start school again. The eggs looked the same as before they left. Still sitting in the incubator. But Alex had gotten thinner while they were gone. 

Randall had by now, lost the baby weight he had gained. But now, it was a new waiting game for the eggs to hatch. They were so close to hatching. 

Randall felt so restless waiting. He could feel they were close. It had been a long many months after finding out about them and now to get them out of their eggs was the objective. 

There were diapers, cradles, blankets, formula, and such ready to use for them. 

Two weeks after the boys started up school again was when the wiggling began and got stronger for three days until there were cracks in the shells. 

Randall and Ollie were keeping an eye on them while Rambo was also working. 

Randall went in to check on his babies when he saw strong wiggling and some cracks in the eggs. He couldn’t believe it, they were hatching! At last!

“Ollie! They’re hatching!” He called out. 

This was taking place on a Wednesday. 

Ollie came into the room and indeed, all three eggs were hatching. “Just let them do the work.” She said. 

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“Yes, you can. But if any appear to be struggling, then you should help out.” She said. 

It took a good portion of the day for the triplets to make most of their way out of the eggs. 

One was a lizard that resembled Randall. It was a female. She was nearly a replica of her father. 

The one that came from the biggest egg was a boy that resembled more of a gator. He was brownish in color. He had brown eyes too. He had two arms and two legs. He also had spikes on his back. 

The third was another female. She resembled more of a crab though. She was blue in color, and had two claws and four legs. She had blue eyes as well. 

The three adults couldn’t believe that all three babies looked so different, and yet Alex was their ‘mother.’ 

“There must have been multiple fathers for them all to be this different.” Ollie said. 

“If anyone ever noticed, people would only think I had one child.” Randall said. 

“Yeah, it’s so strange to have this many different looking kids at one time and coming from one parent.” Ollie said. “What are you going to name them?” 

“I don’t know yet. I want to find names that match what they are at least.” 

The babies were all diapered, fed, and bonded with through the evening when everyone else came home and adored the babies. Even Rambo, Ty, and Adrian were surprised at what they all looked like. 

“Multiple fathers could be the only answer.” Ollie said. 

Randall held all three of his kids, but he was the most partial to the one that looked like him. She had his everything. 

“I think I’ll name you Bianca.” Randall said. 

“Why Bianca?” Adrian asked. 

“She resembles it, I think.” Randall said. 

The gator child was named Alonzo in the end, and the crab girl was named Sherri. 

They all seemed like nice names. Randall was set on those names. He later looked them up. 

Bianca meant “white; shining.” She may not have been white, but she was his shining star. 

Alonzo meant “noble and ready.” From his looks, he could be a brave one someday. 

Sherri meant “darling or dear one; also from the white meadow.” For a little crab girl, she was a dear one. 

When the others all heard of their meanings, then they agreed that Randall had picked really fine names before even knowing what they meant. And with the right upbringing, these kids could live up to those meanings. 

It was a new chapter for Randall, now known as Alex, and his three children.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now five years later and Randall now lived in his own house with his three children. He was still known as Alex Nicks to this day. He lived next door to the main Nicks family. The family had built this house for him and his kids. 

Tyson was now grown and off to college. Adrian was 17 and in his junior year of high school. 

Ollie was like a grandmother, but considered an aunt to the triplets. She helped watch them every day. 

Rambo was their uncle, and like a grandfather too. He was still a mechanic. 

Sherri, Alonzo, and Bianca were all going to be starting kindergarten that fall. They all knew they were different from each other, but knew they were related. 

They called Randall their dad, but he also told them that they had multiple dads elsewhere too, hence why they were all different. 

Randall still had memory flashbacks a lot and they were becoming more frequent now. He was even remembering the males from the asylum. From what he saw, two of them that looked like two of his kids, they must have been the fathers to Sherri and Alonzo. But it was hard telling who was Bianca’s father. 

He did want to find out who all these monsters were someday, but not until he knew who they were. 

Alex had taken a long distance course about mechanics and now Rambo’s boss was considering letting him come to work for him. 

Mr. Yates gave Rambo the answer the following week. 

Rambo came home one night and said that Alex could come work for him now, now that he had completed a class on mechanics. 

Randall was thrilled, though the kids weren’t. They liked having their dad with them through the days. But he needed to start earning an honest living for himself and them. 

Randall started working the next week. Ollie watched the kids through the summer. Adrian could have helped too, but he was off doing teen stuff while he could. 

At the mechanics station, Rambo helped Alex get started working on the vehicles. It was something he had wanted to do for a long time. 

Five days into working on the new job, Randall was working on a truck engine when another mechanic yelled out orders to another. It startled Alex so much that he bumped his head hard on the hood of the truck. 

“OW!” Randall cried out in pain. He held his head. 

Rambo came over to him. “What happened, Alex?” He asked. 

Randall looked to his left and he was shocked that he saw perfectly out of his eyes and he wasn’t squinting. 

“Are you talking to me?” 

“Yes. What happened?” 

Randall looked at his situation. “I bumped my head, that’s what happened!” 

“It happens sometimes.” 

“What am I doing here? And who are you?” Randall demanded. 

“Very funny, Alex. You know me, Rambo.” 

“My name’s not Alex! It’s Randall!” Randall growled out. “I’m Randall Boggs.” 

Rambo’s eyes lit up. That name did ring a bell, but from where? Now he realized that the bump on the head must have awoken Alex to his true self, but it had taken so long. 

“You work with me here in this mechanic shop. This is only your fifth day. It might be dangerous if you mention that name around here.” Rambo said. 

“I am who I am.” 

“Wait, let me explain everything, uh, Randall. I’m your friend. There’s something you need to know about. It’s almost time to get off. I’ll take you to my home and it will all be explained.” 

“Where am I anyway? What town?” 

“Roarington.” 

“I’m over two hours away from Monstropolis.” 

“Is that where you’re from?” 

“Yes. My hometown.” 

“I might be able to take you there, but first, come home with me and everything will be explained.” Rambo said. 

“You’re not going to call the police on me, are you?” 

“Not if you don’t make me. Randall, you have little ones at home.” 

Now Randall was shocked. “I don’t have kids!” 

“Yes, you do. You had lost your memory for five years, at least anyway.” 

At that, Randall couldn’t take it. His head was hurting and he passed out. 

Rambo told Yates that he needed to take Alex home early as he had hit his head and passed out. Yates said they could go. 

Rambo took Randall home to his house.  
…………..

When he got Randall home, he told Ollie to keep the kids with her awhile longer. There was something that needed to be done first. 

Randall was laid on the bed in a spare room. Rambo kept an eye on him. 

After an hour, the lizard came around again. 

“Where am I now?” 

“You are in my house, Randall.” Rambo said. “I brought you home. You have lived here with me and my family for over five years. You had amnesia and didn’t know who you were. We called you Alex, just until we found out who you were. You’ve been adopted into our family as a Nicks. I’m Rambo Nicks. My wife, Ollie is taking care of your offspring in your home behind this one.” 

“I can’t have kids. I never was in love with anyone.” Randall said. 

“Randall, you were pregnant with them. Do you know who the fathers were?” 

“What do these kids look like?” 

Rambo told him. He even got a picture of them. 

Randall didn’t recognize these kids, though he did see the lizard girl like himself. “Her name is Bianca. Alonzo and Sherri are the other two. You may be male, but you are their mother. Ollie and I were there the night you gave birth and the day they hatched.” 

Rambo continued to tell Randall what happened to him in his time of being Alex for five years. 

“I know I am nothing like this Alex you describe. I’m not a big kid lover. Though I see the lizard child looks like me.” Randall said. “And I remember being raped in the asylum by five different male guards. They would be the fathers.” 

“Did you know you could get pregnant?” 

“Never occurred to me.” 

“Randall, you need to meet your children.” 

Randall had other plans in his head for later, but for now, he was in so much shock of what he had heard. 

Ollie brought the kids over soon after and they all ran and embraced their father. 

“Daddy! We missed you!” Bianca shouted and hugged Randall’s waist. 

He was shocked by this. 

“You said you would play with us tonight, Daddy!” Sherri said. 

“Come on, Dad.” Alonzo said. 

“Uh, alright.” Randall reluctantly said. He followed them after looking back and Rambo encouraged him to go. 

Rambo told Ollie there was a situation. Alex was now Randall Boggs. He had found himself after hitting his head on a car hood that day. His amnesia was gone. 

Ollie had had her suspicions after all. Now she wondered for the safety of the children, whether they were Randall’s or not, when he didn’t remember having them. She would fight for them. They were the only other family they knew besides their birth mother. 

As for Randall, he watched the kids drag out some toys to play with. “What are we playing?” 

“Monster trucks!” Alonzo declared. 

Randall had to smile at that. 

“No! We are playing being scary!” Bianca said. 

He had to smile at that too. He recognized that in her, wanting to be scary. He had remembered being scary. Sherri played beside her sister. 

“I’ll take turns doing what you want to do. First with him.” Randall said. 

“Aww!” The girls whined. 

“Just do your thing and I’ll play with you girls soon.” 

Randall knew that being a single parent wouldn’t be easy if he truly was the father to these three. They did seem to know him as their father. But this was almost too much yet, as these kids were the offspring of three different rapists too. 

What if the authorities were still looking for him? He really didn’t want to be sent back to the asylum. He had already apparently lost five years that he didn’t even remember. And he began to remember why he had been sent there. 

He had tried to dish out revenge on Sullivan and Wazowski to pay them back for banishing him. But if he had been missing for five years, they wouldn’t be expecting him to come for them now. That was a good idea. But he still needed to bide his time and think of a way to get back to Monstropolis. 

And he was also enjoying seeing perfectly at the moment too. He learned he had glasses again and wore contacts most of the day. He would make sure to take good care of them. 

Later that evening, Adrian came home too from his sports activities and he was re-introduced to Randall. 

Randall noticed the pictures on the wall and saw there was another child. “Where’s the other one?” He asked. 

“Tyson is off at college, pursuing a career as a psychologist.” Adrian replied. 

“We need to talk some more Randall, when your kids are not in the room. But for now, how about some dinner?” Ollie offered. 

Despite that Randall had gotten his sense of self back this day, it was still overwhelming. His stomach growled then. 

“Yes, I think I will be happy for that, Ma’am.” He said. 

It wasn’t often he was welcomed into a home for a meal. He sat down, along with his kids to have dinner. 

The Nicks kept a wary eye on him. Randall was watching them too. He was a tad nervous. He would be happy to hit the road right now, but he had nowhere to go. 

“We’ve wanted to know for the last five years, do you have any other family?” Rambo asked. 

“Yeah, I have an older brother somewhere. He might still be in Monstropolis, but we cut ties years ago. He also has a son.” Randall said. 

“Your name hasn’t been heard in over five years, Randall. Most might think you are dead.” 

“That might work to my advantage then.” 

“Don’t be trying anything.” Rambo said. “We want to remain your friends, but you have to trust us. We’ve taken you in for the last five years and taken care of you and your children when you would otherwise have nothing to take care of yourself and them.” 

“I have nowhere to go. I’m still adjusting to all this information that things have changed so much for me that I didn’t know about.” 

“And it’s fine to take your time.” Ollie said. 

Later, after all the kids were put to bed, Randall and the couple talked some more. 

“Randall, I’ve been like a mom to your kids all this time when you had to be in other places. Lucky I’m a stay at home mom and house worker. I have the time to babysit them.” Ollie said. “But don’t think I won’t fight for custody of your kids if it comes to that! If you think of endangering their lives, you’ll have to deal with me!” 

“Look, Ollie, is it? I only remember what I remember from what was before my escape from the asylum. I just don’t remember being those kids’ parent.” Randall said. “I never felt I had the patience for them and I was always so busy with my job to have any real relationships.” 

“You have been a good father to them all this time, with our assistance.” Rambo said. “Why were you sent to jail anyway and to the asylum? Don’t tell me you are a lunatic.” 

“I’m not a lunatic. Though maybe I was full of rage at my rivals. I used to be a scarer at the Monsters, Inc factory in Monstropolis. I was on top for awhile, then one known as James P. Sullivan and his assistant went to the top. Everyone seemed to love him, even our boss. I was ignored or mistreated by everyone.” 

“I’ve been shunned a lot all my life. I wanted to try to do something good for our world and the company, to save us from blackouts. I built a machine that could or should be able to get screams from human children. Sullivan ended up destroying those plans. He and his best friend brought a human child into our world and I tried to use her and they were protecting her. They banished me, but I managed to find my way back through another door some time later.” 

“I tried to get revenge on them and I hurt them, nearly killed them and I was caught and arrested. At my trial, I was endorsed guilty as charged. I was going to go to prison for a long time, but then, there were these monsters, that at the last minute, convinced the judge who did my case, that I should go with them for a so called therapy program. But it wasn’t what they said it was going to be.” 

“There were five of these males, all different, and they took me to their basement area, and they…” Randall looked at them with sadness in his eyes. “They raped me! Multiple times! They beat me too. My hands were in cuffs the whole time and they dug into my skin. That’s why I have these scars. That’s why I had to escape. They would have surely done more to try to find ways to hurt me. They even starved me too.” 

Rambo and Ollie were seeing and hearing the emotions in Randall’s story and his voice. No wonder Randall had looked like he did when Rambo and his sons had found him five years ago. 

“Do you remember how you escaped? Got away from them entirely?” 

“It wasn’t easy. But I managed to make it out, using my invisibility a lot, and the ability to climb. But the authorities still managed to track me down with tracking animals, and I got near a river that had rapids. I jumped into the water. I figured there was better chances in the water than dealing with those rapists again.” 

“If you were caught again, there would have been more trouble for you.” Ollie said. 

“You had a concussion and amnesia when my sons and I found you that one day, lying on the shore by the river.” Rambo said. 

“I think I hit my head on a rock in the river.” 

“That would explain the amnesia and concussion you had.” 

“Did cops ever come here looking for me?” 

“No, but we did see your name in the newspaper.” Ollie said. “I had my suspicions about you.” 

“How long was your prison sentence?” Rambo asked. 

Randall sighed. “Five to fifteen years. I could have been up for parole if I earned it.” 

“Without permission from the police, I’d say you’ve been serving a parole here then. Doing parole things is like being told to work somewhere like here.” Rambo said. 

“I am still in shock to find out that I am a father to three kids that I never asked to have. What would happen to them? And I really don’t want to go back to prison.” 

“Well, we know this is hard, but you should turn yourself in, Randall.” Ollie said. “Police could be after you for the rest of your life if you return to your old life. You have been a good person for the last five years. You would want to continue that life. We would take care of your kids.” 

“What about assuming a new name? Most people that have met you from around here only know you as Alex Nicks. You might need to get a new identity. You did take a long distance course about mechanics in order for you to get a job at where I work.” Rambo said. 

Randall knew this was a gamble. Resume his old life and be a fugitive on the run? Keep this identity these monsters had given him and have a new life? Or turn himself in? He really wanted to be out of prison and stay far away from his old rivals as possible. 

“If it really has been five years since I was heard from last, I hope authorities really do think I’m dead then.” Randall said. “Alright, I’ll stay as Alex Nicks. But you’ll have to help me out with the kids. I’m going to have to learn to be a parent when I just don’t remember having them.” 

“We’ll be happy to help you with them. They start school this fall. They are all five years old now. They were born September the 14th. When is your real birthday anyway? We always gave you a birthday party too on just the day we found you, December 27th.” Rambo said. 

“March 26th is my birthday.” Randall said. “I wish I could reclaim some things from my home in Monstropolis. But more than likely my things have been disposed of, or my brother might have them.” 

“They’ve probably been disposed of. Did you live in a house or an apartment?” Ollie asked. 

“An apartment.” 

“Then it’s probably all gone. Landlords clean out abandoned apartments after a certain amount of time.” 

“We’re sorry. But this is your chance to start over.” Rambo said. 

“I went to Monsters University years ago. I also took an engineering class there too. I graduated at the top of my class. I was good at studying, but after losing to Sullivan in the scare games, it gave me a bad reputation for the rest of my college career and he also gave me a bad rep at Monsters, Inc too. I need to start over with my life. I can’t afford to go back.” Randall said. “So, I truly have a job as a mechanic?” 

“Yes. You’ve only been there for five days. Do you want this second chance?” Rambo asked. 

“Yes, I do. I want to be respected. And I see I have a family to support. I need this.” 

“If other monsters who knew you from before were to talk to us, would you have ideas on how they would describe you?” Ollie asked. 

“Mean, rude, impatient, hostile, half blind. Not a nice monster. That’s why being a scarer suited me.” Randall said. 

“Well, most companies don’t do scaring anymore. Laughter is the new energy source now and it still is a contention at times. Though some companies might still offer some scaring opportunities. But with what you told us about what happened, it wouldn’t be wise to return to that career, Randall.” Ollie said. 

“The majority of monsters that I knew at my old job would be suited to the job of clowns.” Randall gave a little giggle. “I know I’m not.” 

“Okay, maybe around here, as long as we don’t have company, you can be known as Randall, but when you’re out in public, you are Alex Nicks.” Ollie declared. 

“I can agree to that. Thanks, for giving me a chance.” Randall said. 

Though Ollie had been suspicious of Randall, she didn’t see a heartless criminal. She saw a misunderstood being. An abused one too, that had lost his mind awhile back because of the treatment he had gotten all his life, and now that she had heard his story. 

“You’re welcome. Do you think the judge gave you a fair hearing, to hear your side of things?” She asked. 

“I don’t think so. The questions that were asked of me were so stern and direct and my answers I gave probably made me look worse. And the witnesses at my trial, the ones I tried to harm, didn’t give me any good support either. It was clear they just didn’t want to hear from me and just lock me up and throw away the key. No one wants to hear from me again.” Randall said sadly. “And I don’t want to see them again either. I don’t want to see the ones that ruined my life.” 

Ollie and Rambo could see this was making him mad. 

“Calm down, Randall. We won’t speak of them, okay? If you want to remain here in safety, and have this second chance, you need to remain a calm individual, and we’ve seen your decent side. You want respect, you have to give it in return.” Ollie said. 

“We know you are a decent person, Randall. We want to remain your friends, but you have to let go of the past if you are to have this new future. I know those memories will not be easy to let go of, but you just can’t let it take over everything. It’s not easy to ask for a second chance when you’ve done something like that. But you need to remain a strong character, and not let it get you down. You are strong for getting through all those hard times in your life. And now, you need to be strong to start over and for your family.” Rambo explained. 

The advice these two were giving him made sense. He smiled. They weren’t putting him down for anything. They were the first ones in ever since a long time to ever give this much support to him. 

“Thank you. You are probably the first ones that I can remember to ever say such nice things to me, despite what I’ve done.” Randall said. “Though you didn’t know what I did while I didn’t even remember who I was before. And also, thanks for the glasses and contacts. I’ve had vision problems all my life too.” 

“You’re welcome.” Ollie said. 

“We should go to bed. It’s been a long night. And we have work again tomorrow, Randall.” 

“Okay. Do I sleep here or in my house?” 

“Your house, usually, but sometimes there is the rare sleepover, at least for your kids.” 

“I think I’ll sleep here tonight and I’ll start over tomorrow.” Randall said. 

Randall had so many things to start over on. He did catch the date on the calendar too. It was five years over. So they weren’t lying to him. 

With this new life, he so wanted to start over. He didn’t want to be known as that lizard he was back in Monstropolis. So, he would start over in Roarington. 

His kids were all in their own room in this house. Randall was in the guest room. He was glad to be going to bed. This had been a shocking and overwhelming day for him. And he found he had kids that depended on him. Having this family was going to be so much responsibility for him. 

He laid in bed that night, thinking about how he could make himself that better monster that he wanted to be. He remembered about what he was like in college, before he joined the RORs. Out in public, most monsters were actually like that. 

He knew that with the right people, he could be a decent monster. He wasn’t going to blow his second chance. He would start over tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, after a family breakfast, Rambo and Randall went to the shop together. 

Rambo explained what Alex was like. Randall needed to model that image and he was going to be fine. 

“But what about your co-workers? How do they act around me?” 

“They are still curious about you, but they are a team willing to help anyone out that needs it. Just be polite and you’ll get the respect and treatment that you want. They don’t care that you’re a reptile. They just want a member of the team they can count on. Surely you can do that?” Rambo said. 

“Of course. I know how to be a team player. When others give me a chance.” 

“Just do what we talked about and you’ll be just fine. And get used to being called Alex.” 

“Yeah.” 

They got out of the truck and went into the shop. Rambo showed him what to do even though he did know how to work on machines. 

From inside the office, Mr. Yates, saw Rambo and Alex come in like usual from the past few days. He saw how they interacted as friends. But he really wished he had more information on this new lizard that he had hired. 

Yates had looked up Alex Nicks’ name, and he came up with nothing. But Rambo had told him of his state that he had amnesia and didn’t know where he came from. So this was just a stalemate. He would have to leave it at that. 

He saw the lizard worked on machines like a pro, so he must have had experience from somewhere. But it was hard telling without the knowledge of his history. 

For Randall, working on the cars was fun. He was putting his knowledge to machines in a good way. And he did find he was getting along with these new co-workers. They all had a sense of humor at times to make time pass when there were no cars to be worked on.  
………………. 

Things went well for the next many days. That was, until an inspector came to check on the employees who worked there. He had standing up eyes and tentacles for legs. Two arms that held a briefcase. Reddish brown skin. 

Each employee was to be checked out in an interview on their perspective on the job and they needed ids too, to show who they were. 

Randall noticed that each employee was asked to come into the office with Yates and this visitor. 

“What’s going on, Rambo?” Randall asked. 

“This inspector comes by every year to hear our perspective on things. And interviews us.” 

Randall swallowed. “I’m not sure I can.” 

“Oh, darn it! I completely forgot!” Rambo hit his face with his hand. 

“What?” 

“We need to get you a photo id. And we never did do that yet.” 

“That might be trouble for me. Some places require papers, and I don’t have papers anymore.” Randall said. 

“They call us alphabetically. But since you’re new, you may not get called in at all.” Rambo said. 

“Would be nice.” 

But it wasn’t to be. When Randall heard the name of Alex Nicks be called, he took a deep breath and went in to the office and they shut the door. Rambo had tried to go with him, but it was one employee at a time. 

Rambo hoped Randall could answer the questions. 

The inspector was looking over Randall’s Alex file. 

Randall was so nervous. 

Yates was also examining the lizard. He saw he was twiddling his hands. Signs of nervousness. 

“So, Mr. Nicks. I see that you have no photo identification and not much information on you. Where did you come from?” 

Randall knew he needed to talk like Alex that he had been told about. 

“I don’t remember. I have complete amnesia. But I took a class about mechanics and Mr. Yates hired me. I don’t remember my past. I know I need to get a photo id yet.” 

“You have a family?” 

“Yes, the Nicks family that took me in and three kids of my own.” Randall said. 

There were other questions that he asked about health-wise and what he thought of this as a work place. Randall said he liked working there. It had nice people and it was giving him a starting point in a new job. 

With the amnesia thing, it was seen by the inspector to be a disability. But he didn’t see any physical ones, other than knowing about that Alex had to be wearing glasses or contacts to do the job. 

Randall hoped the inspector wouldn’t get any harsher questions going. He had to pull off that he was a decent monster that deserved to work in this job just as anyone else. 

“Well, I think it was a decent enough interview, and for one who was just hired. Though I haven’t dealt with anyone who has amnesia before, but Mr. Nicks, I am going to have to give you the order that you must get a photo id for future references.” The inspector said. 

“I will, I promise.” Randall said. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was over. He shook hands with the inspector. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“Thank you.” Randall said. Then he left the office. He was glad they weren’t truly complicated. 

“How’d it go?” Rambo asked. 

Randall let out a breath. “I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest. But it wasn’t too hard. And a reminder I need that photo id.” 

“Yeah. We’ll do that after work today. They close at six.” 

They continued their work and even Rambo was called in for his interview. 

When his was over, Rambo said they did ask questions about him, but he never told them anything that revealed anything new. He didn’t betray Randall. 

Randall just hoped his string of good luck would hold out. He hoped his real identity wouldn’t be found out. He still had to keep on acting the part. 

After work, as promised, he and Rambo went to go get a photo id for him. The secretary wanted true papers, but Rambo explained that Alex didn’t have any. He had amnesia and didn’t know where he came from. He just needed a photo id so he could have identification. He lived with Rambo and his family. 

“Alright, but this is only temporary.” She said. Dealing with a case like this was unusual. 

Randall’s picture was taken and he had a home address, his so called picked birthday, but it was his real one, and he had to have correctional lenses. And his name on the card was Alexander Nicks. 

Randall just hoped no one would figure out it was a fake id. Then he would be in trouble. But he had to assume this identity for his own safety. And the last time he saw his real id, it was back at the Monsters, Inc building, but assuming his locker was now someone else’s too. 

Randall figured he had lost everything from the life he remembered before. His job, his home, the few things in his home, his biological family, his reputation. He hung his head sadly. And now he had to assume a new identity. A guy who didn’t remember his past. 

But he had gained some things too. He had an adoptive family now that cared for him and his own kids to think of. He had a job where he was respected and a member of a team that he was learning to be a part of and he could put his skills to good use. He was making more friends around here than he ever did in Monstropolis. 

On his ride home with Rambo, he asked, “Are my kids going to be Boggs or Nicks?” 

“From the time they were born, they were taken in just like you to be Nicks. Of course they are Boggs too, but you need to keep this name for your safety and theirs.” Rambo said. 

He couldn’t help but doing a comparison of how the first and last names of his kids sounded from both Boggs and Nicks. After it was over, they sounded better off as Nicks. 

Randall was glad when they got home that he could go back to being Randall. His kids greeted him like they did before and he took them off Ollie’s hands. He took them back to the house that was meant to be theirs. 

He was growing in confidence to be the father they needed. He knew he needed to be strong and to discipline when needed, but still have a certain softness to himself to show that he did have what it took to be a parent. He knew that Ollie still stood to her word that she wouldn’t hesitate to want to take them from him if she saw him as a threat. 

Randall told them stories of his past that he did remember as a kid. And a lot of his kid experiences were not all that nice. 

“Do we have any family from you, Dad?” Alonzo asked. 

“Yes, you have an uncle and a cousin over in Monstropolis, I believe, but I have been disconnected from them for a long time. They might even think I’m dead. This is for the best, kids. We are our own family now. The Nicks are your family. And mine now.” Randall said. 

“In reality, your last name is Boggs, but that I did some bad things in my past that I don’t want to speak of, it’s for our safety that our last name remain as Nicks.” 

“But what is our uncle and cousin’s names?” Bianca asked. 

“Ned is your uncle, and I believe he named his son Rex.” Randall replied. “Are you guys ready for school to begin?” He wanted to change the subject. 

“We do want to make some new friends.” Sherri said. 

“That’s good. I hope you’ll make lots of new friends. The first day is always unusual. I didn’t have many friends growing up because I was just different. I wasn’t too crazy for my camouflage abilities until college when a certain person, the only one who ever said it was great and I should use it. Everyone else always made fun of me in mean ways because I had it.” Randall said. 

“Are we going to have it too?” Bianca asked. 

“I don’t know. Depends on how much probably of what comes from your other fathers.” 

“Where are our other dads now?” Alonzo asked. 

“I don’t know and I don‘t care. They aren’t very nice monsters, Alonzo. We are going to remain as we are.” Randall said.

Randall made up a meal for himself and the kids. They had been taught early about nice manners and they needed to eat their food. So he didn’t have much problem getting them to eat. He tried to encourage them to eat new foods when needed, even if they didn’t always like it, and if they didn’t, he didn’t force it, as long as it was tried. 

He found he did care about these kids more than he thought possible. At least he was past the baby years and he could talk to them like real people. And the hardest things had been accomplished from Ollie and Rambo’s help. 

Bianca, Sherri, and Alonzo were very well mannered for five year olds. It made it even more easy for Randall to take care of them. They might have all looked different, but they were his to raise. They were the next main reason he had to remain under a new identity. 

Weeks later, school started and Randall saw the kids off to the bus that day. Adrian was now driving himself to school and it was his senior year. 

Randall told the kids to go to Aunt Ollie’s after this bus would drop them off when school was over. And he would be home from work soon after. 

School was from nine to three. His work hours were from nine to five. So Ollie was happy to watch them for a couple of hours. 

Randall would have to work a full time job just to have money to support himself and his kids. He liked the Nicks family, but he did have a certain desire that he should work hard to earn what he got. He always had. He didn’t want the Nicks to support him all the time. 

He had always been a loner in the past and didn’t think he needed anyone to be happy, but he was finding he did need the approval of others. He also wanted his kids to be proud of him too. He didn’t have a decent father figure as a kid, but he was doing his best to be one for his three kids. He was just taking things as they came. 

While he was at work on the kids’ first day of school, he wondered how they were all doing. He hoped they were all fine. Since Bianca took the most after him, he hoped she would be alright. 

Most of the monster population showed more of sea type monsters and mammal types. And there were a few super giant ones too. 

Rambo knew Randall was concerned about his kids on their first day at school. He had been too for each of his boys back in the day, but they had made it through just fine, and his youngest son was soon going to be an adult. Graduation from high school that year. It made him feel so old sometimes. And his older son was in college. 

But despite Randall’s concerns for his kids, he still needed to keep his mind on his work too. He would see them later in the day. 

He had met their teacher to get them signed up. Ollie had been there too. If any of the kids ever should get sick or hurt while at school, they were better off calling Ollie. But Randall did want to be notified too if anything bad happened to them as well. 

Rambo and Ollie had thought the triplets had grown up so fast. Randall though didn’t remember their first years. But he was told of how he had been with them and he was trying to continue it that way. His kids would be lucky if they didn’t bring homework their first year. He would try to help them as much as he could if they did. 

He saw the clock hit three thirty and he knew they would be heading home now. 

By five, Randall was anxious to get home to hear how the first day had went. Rambo picked up some dinner to help celebrate the first day, no matter how it went. 

When they got home, there was a family meal at Rambo’s house. 

Randall saw that all of his kids were alright and they hugged him. “So, how did it go today?” He asked. 

“It was so fun!” Sherri said. 

“We played games, made some new friends, and started learning about writing and counting.” Bianca said. 

“I can’t wait to go back tomorrow!” Alonzo said. 

Randall smiled. Well, it sounded like they were off to a good start, way more than he ever was. But he knew it wouldn’t always be that way. There would be good days and bad days. Now he was in the position of a parent that had to get his kids up every weekday to go to school, whether they liked it or not. And he would be happy to see them off every morning.   
……………..

Authorities in both Roarington and Monstropolis had put Randall’s case aside, as no one had heard from him in over five years. They assumed he was dead. 

Mike and Sulley were glad they had never suffered Randall’s wrath again. Though the news had said he had escaped, and they had been questioned if they had seen him, but they both said no. They had nothing to tell on the lizard’s whereabouts. 

If he ever did show himself again, he would be a world of trouble. So, it was better to remain known as dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing a lot of skipping over the years as the kids grow up. They all have a simple childhood really.

Ten years later, Randall was still known as Alex Nicks to everyone in public, and his kids all kept the last name too. 

Randall and his kids now lived further away in a house that he owned. He was still working hard full time to support himself, the kids and to make payments on the house. Rambo and Ollie had helped him out in many things, even this. But he still wanted his own life. 

Bianca, Alonzo, and Sherri had made it through their school years with very minor things. But they had stuck together as a team and that was what got them through most of the time, though they all wanted to do their own things and have their own friends. They were fifteen now and could be rebellious at times. 

Randall tried to remain a strong dad for them. Though if they didn’t respect him, he could be known to blow up at times. And he was over protective of his daughters. But it was just that he cared. He had never wanted to lay a hand on them as punishments when they disobeyed. 

When he did discipline his kids, he more often grounded them or sent them to their rooms. Or he took many privileges away to be with their friends. And he was very firm on that they had to do their homework before they could do other activities. He even made sure they did chores. 

Randall was proud of his kids that they had come so far and he had been their dad all this time. And as of this year, when he also thought about it, if he had been in prison, he would be getting out of prison if no parole had been granted. But he was glad that he had started over a decade ago. 

If it hadn’t been for Ollie and Rambo taking him in, he wouldn’t know what to do with his life, or where to go. He could never repay them for all they had done for him and his kids. But they were his family’s adopted family and closest friends. 

Both of Rambo’s sons had their own lives now. 

Tyson had met a nice girl in his college years and he was a full fledged psychologist now. He and his girl had gotten married after graduation and had two kids of their own. 

Adrian had gone on to become a teacher to preteens. He liked kids, but preferred older ones to the youngest ones. He was still single, but was looking for someone to spend his life with. 

As for Randall, he was still working alongside Rambo at the mechanic shop. He also had learned to drive and he dropped his kids off at school every morning. But they rode the bus home. At least now they were old enough to be home by themselves. 

Some other things that he had taught his kids was how to cook and bake. He still had that special gift. Bianca really had inherited that too. She was so much like him the most, even having the ability to camouflage. Neither of the other two could do it. But all three kids could have a temper too. But when it came to the evening meals, they all usually worked together on the meals. That was their real family bonding time. 

Although Randall’s family lived a distance away from Rambo and Ollie’s now, they still did come over once a week to have some bonding time with them too. They were like grandparents to the triplets, along with being like an aunt and uncle. The kids still respected them and even still liked coming over to see their animals. 

After everything that had happened over the years, Rambo and Ollie were glad that Randall had become the great lizard and parent that he was today. Randall had left his old life behind for this new and better life. 

It had been a long time since he last saw his rivals, but he didn’t want to start anything. He knew he needed to think about forgiving them, but it was so hard to do. If he did forgive them, this was the only way he could do it. Let them live in Monstropolis and him living here in Roarington. This place had monsters that treated him far better. 

Randall had begun to teach his kids how to drive after they all had learners permits. It was a little nerve wracking that his kids were growing up, but they all wanted to be independent and learn how to drive and get jobs. The girls were especially mature for their age. Alonzo wasn’t far behind them, for a young male. 

Like their dad, Bianca, Sherri, and Alonzo were all smart. They all had good grades and studied hard. Randall had made sure of that. He had made it clear that you didn’t always get what you wanted in life, but you needed to work hard to get what you want too. Earning what you work for makes you feel like you can be proud of yourself that you accomplished something good. And eventually, when education would be completed at the schooling part, that then they all could have a great career of their own choosing someday. 

Randall did want his kids to be independent of him and wanted to trust them enough to make their own decisions on what they wanted to do with their adult lives. Though at the moment, they were only sophomores in high school. 

Bianca had more of an interest in just wanting to be a baker. She had applied for a job with the cake makers at a local grocery store and they were seriously considering her. 

Alonzo also had a mechanic’s touch. He wanted to work alongside his dad and Rambo. Though he did have a dream of opening his own mechanic’s shop one day. 

Sherri had more of an interest in animals. She wanted to become a doctor for them. Or work for an animal shelter for the unwanted ones. She just wanted a career with animals. 

Randall was happy that his kids had their own dreams already. They just didn’t have it to feel like wanting to be laughers, hence it was still the main energy source now versus the old scaring ways. It was still very potent. 

As he felt like he had been reformed, Randall felt that maybe, in some years time, he might return to Monstropolis and make up with his old rivals, but he just didn’t want to do it when his kids still needed him, at the risk of being thrown in prison again.


	15. Chapter 15

Another five years went by, and Randall was now living on his own. He still lived in Roarington in the house, but now, there was something different, all three of his kids had moved on to college to pursue all the business degrees that they wanted to specialize in. It did feel a little lonely at times being in the house alone since he hadn’t been alone in years. It made him go to Rambo’s place a lot more to hang out when they weren’t working. 

At the shop, Rambo was more than his best friend now. He was the boss now that Mr. Yates had retired, and he wouldn’t fire Randall for anything. And he would be happy to let his son, Alonzo, work there too when he was home. He was happy to let Randall’s son get some working experience. 

When Randall’s vacation time came up that year, he thought about making a trip back to Monstropolis to do what he needed to do. He had to do this. It would be the only way he could feel fully better about himself being reformed. He had personal business to do. 

He told Rambo where he was going and told him to look after the kids for him should he not come back. At least that is when they visited. Sometimes they came home on the weekends from college. And on the holidays. 

Randall knew this was just something he had to do. He left for Monstropolis. 

After being away for over twenty years, the city was sure to have forgotten about him by now. It might be safer for him to be there. 

It was over a two hour drive back to his old home town. When he got there, he did drive by his old apartment place. And other places he had lived and been to in his younger years. Some had changed and others hadn’t. 

But the next thing he did was check into a hotel. This one didn’t seem to have restrictions on it’s visitors either. To use his credit card, it also required id. And the card showed Alexander Nicks as his name. 

Randall still hated to live a lie where that was his name. But it had kept him safe all these years. 

Now that he had a place to stay for a few days, he started looking up his old rivals in the phone book. 

He saw Mike’s name, along with Celia’s. He had evidently married her. Then he found Sullivan’s address. At least the two friends were living apart now. 

Randall couldn’t help but wonder what life was like at the old factory too. He found and got a newspaper. It did read that Monsters, Inc was doing well, among many of its other stories. And he did see that Sullivan was now the CEO of it. 

No wonder it had changed to laugh energy. Mr. Waternoose would have never allowed that to happen. He wondered what had happened to him, but at the same time, didn‘t want to see him. 

Randall’s plan was simple, he just wanted to see Sullivan. Seeing Wazowski would be more hard. Mike always made snark remarks about him back in the day, despite them having been friends and roommates a long time ago. 

He saw the phone number for the company hadn’t changed. If Sullivan was in fact the CEO, then surely he would be in his office sometime today. Maybe just getting him a note was the way to go to get him to meet up with him. 

Randall called the company from his room at the hotel. The secretary that picked up didn’t sound like Celia, so she wouldn’t recognize his voice. 

“Hello, Monsters, Inc.” She said. 

“Hello, I have a message for the CEO, Mr. Sullivan. I need him to meet me at my hotel, the old Scareville one, room 51, tomorrow night at seven. My name is Alexander Nicks. Just put the message in his office.” Randall said. 

“Alright Sir. Thank you. I’ll be sure to do that.” The female monster said. 

“Thank you. Bye.” He said and hung up. 

Now all he could do was wait. He wanted to wait another day just to get his bearings and try to think of things to say. He knew there was a chance of things going south, but he wanted to talk to Sullivan alone.   
………………

The secretary did take the message on a piece of paper to Sulley’s office. She saw he wasn’t in so she just left it there and went back to work. She knew the boss of the place visited his office many times a day. 

Sulley did visit his office around lunchtime to eat his lunch in there, and he did find the message on his desk. 

He questioned of who an Alexander Nicks was. But it said to meet him at the Scareville Hotel tomorrow at seven to talk about something. 

He visited Mike’s comedy floor later and told him about the message when he was in between kid closets. 

Mike was a little suspicious. “You want me to go with you?” He asked. 

“Nah, I think I can take care of it. Maybe it’s just one of the board of directors.” Sulley said. Sometimes it was hard even for him to remember all the board of director’s names. 

“Okay, but be sure to take your phone with you.” 

“I will, Mike.” 

Mike had been married to Celia for seven years now and they had one son and one daughter. The son looked like him and his daughter looked like her mom. They were all a family that had one eye. 

Sulley went home that evening and wondered what this meeting was about. After all, their factory was doing very well in making laugh energy.


	16. Chapter 16

The following evening, Sulley went to the hotel for the meeting. He checked in at the front desk and asked about meeting Alexander Nicks in his room. 

“Mr. Nicks should be in Sir. Go on up.” 

“Thank you.” Sulley said and went to the room. 

Randall was waiting. He knew the blue hairball could be punctual. He waited. Then, there was a knock. 

“Who is it?” He asked. 

“James Sullivan.” 

“Coming.” 

Sulley stood at the door, not knowing who or what to expect. 

Randall vanished and went over to the door and opened it. 

Sulley saw the door open. “Come in.” He heard a voice. He was unsure, but he went inside. 

Sulley got into the bedroom area and the door closed behind him. He didn’t see anyone. “Hello?” 

“Hello, Sullivan.” 

Sulley’s eyes widened and he turned around. At the door, that familiar form appeared, blocking his escape. And that voice. One he hadn’t heard in a long time. 

“Long time, no see. I see you are keeping busy with being the new CEO of our old factory.” Randall said. 

“Randall! What do you want?!” Sulley was scared. He fell over backward. He knew what this lizard could be capable of. 

“I wanted to talk to you. I see you remember me.” 

“How could Mike and I forget? You tried to kill us many times!” 

“I know and I couldn’t let it go for so long. I said I came to talk to you, and I meant like in a civilized manner. I didn’t invite you here to fight. I came in peace.” 

“Why should I believe you?” 

“I’ve probably been dead to the world for twenty years, Sullivan. And doing what I did has haunted me for all these years. I’m not the same monster I was then. I’ve since changed who I am.” 

“Like using a phony name to get me to come to you?” 

“It became my name after I lost my memories fifteen years ago and has been to the public ever since. It wasn’t easy getting used to a new name after I regained my memories after being without them for five years. So no, it isn’t a fake name.” Randall explained. 

Sulley thought it strange that he could even lose his memories. “So, why did you come back?” 

“To make amends. I know I was a crazy maniac back then for revenge, but I have special friends that took me in and saved my life. They helped me see the error of my ways. I have a new life and a family that I love more than anything. I have a job. I am never going back to being that evil monster that I was.” 

Sulley could hear a different tune in Randall’s voice. It still had that same sound, but it didn’t sound angry at all. He slowly stood up. 

“I saw in the paper and on TV that you had escaped prison.” 

“Yeah, I had to. And I wasn’t sent straight to jail. I was sent to an asylum that did the unspeakable to me. I had to get out or I wouldn’t have lasted there. I jumped into a river just to get away and I hit my head on a rock, and that was how I lost myself and gained my new name, from the ones that found me. I took on their last name when they let me become part of their family. If it wasn’t for them, who knows where I would be today.” 

“Who are these people?” 

“Rambo and Olivia, or Ollie Nicks. And their sons, Tyson and Adrian.” 

“Are they here with you?” 

“No. They are back at their home. I came alone, and like I said, on peaceful terms. And I suppose you still see that girl from so long ago?” 

“Leave her out of this, Randall.” 

“You must then. But no, I didn’t come to see her. I just came to truly say I’m sorry for what I did to you and Wazowski so long ago. I know he wouldn’t believe me if I had asked you to bring him along.” 

Had Sulley just heard that right? That Randall, his old enemy, had apologized to him? Even at the trial so long ago, Randall had never said he was sorry for what he had done.

“He did want to come, but I told him I could handle this when I thought the message might be from one of the board of directors.” 

Randall chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint. But I had to tell you that I’m sorry. And it may not be enough, but this is all I can truly offer.” 

Sulley knew that this lizard could also possibly be pulling something. He could be a sneak and very cunning. He could be quite the trickster. But the way he sounded, it didn’t sound like that. 

“How do I know that you do mean business that you aren’t going to harm me?” Sulley demanded. 

“Because I’m only going to be here for a short time. When I leave, I don’t plan to return. But can you do something for me?” 

“What?” 

“I have a brother. I don’t know if he still lives here in town, but I have a message for him.” Randall went to the bed and picked up an envelope. “This is for Ned Boggs.” 

“Why don’t you give it to him yourself?” 

“I lost touch with him years ago. What’s in it is just to let him know something. We didn’t get along too well. Please, give it to him. He might be more understanding if it comes from you.” Randall handed him the envelope. 

Sulley saw that a Ned Boggs’ name was on it. Then he looked up at the lizard. 

“Where do you live now, Randall?” 

“I can’t say. It’s for the better that you don’t know. I know you and your friend didn’t ever want to hear from me again. Look how long it took me to come back here and get in contact with you for this.” 

“What’s in it?” 

“A letter that tells him about my family. My three kids and me. I just wanted him to know. And if he wants, he can contact me. Please, don’t read it, Sullivan. It’s only for him.” 

“I don’t read other’s mail. You can count on that. So, who’s your lucky girl?” Sulley had to ask. 

“There wasn’t one. Ever.” Randall said sadly. 

“How do you know they are your kids then? Did you adopt them?” 

“No. I had them. Odd, I know, but I did. Rambo and Ollie were there the night they were born. Some idiots from the asylum were the fathers of them. That’s what I mean when I said the unspeakable.” 

Sulley got the concept. Some insane maniacs had done the unspeakable. 

“Look, I didn’t come to get all friendly with you, but I just came to ask if you can forgive me? I’m sorry for all my actions. I may not have served my long sentence out, but just learning what life is about saved me. And I’m going to continue being this person, one who is nearly like everyone else. One who doesn’t try to harm others. And thank you for coming. Just keep on living life to the fullest. Don’t take anything for granted. Please give that to my brother.” Randall said. 

Sulley got up and went to the door. “When are you leaving?” 

“Tomorrow. This was all I came here for. I don’t have anything here in Monstropolis anymore. My old life is gone. And I ask, please don’t turn me in. I won’t come after you again for revenge. I know it’s not the answer. But I need to ask, what happened to Waternoose after everything?” 

“He was arrested. We got him sent to jail when he confessed about the whole plot about kidnapping children.” Sulley said. 

“Figures. He didn’t treat me well either. I wouldn’t doubt he wanted to get me in trouble anyway, to take the blame for it all. He ordered me to kill you as it was, the first time in the factory’s basement.” Randall said. 

“But when you returned, you had no contact with him, am I right?” 

“Right. It was all me that time. I felt like you guys had ruined my life. Being banished was a struggle for survival out there. I just wanted to get revenge. But look at what it cost me: everything I ever knew around here. My job, my home, my family. My bad ways ruined my own life, I know that now. But I have a better home and life now. I would never change it.” 

Sulley could hear that Randall was actually admitting his mistakes. There was something different about him. 

“I won’t turn you in, Randall. And I wish you all the luck in your life with your family. I promise I’ll deliver your letter.” 

“Thank you. I’d prefer to still be dead to this city. I don’t need to go to prison to realize my mistakes. If I had gone to prison if I had made it out of that asylum alive, I would have had to give up my children. And I never wanted that.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through what you went through at the asylum and out in the human world. Though you did need to learn that those actions had consequences.” 

“I know, and I taught my kids that too. They had to work hard and earn it to be proud of their accomplishments. And they seemed to have it way better than I did when it came down to not being picked on in school. Only my daughter that looks like me seems to have inherited most of my abilities. The two others are a daughter and son, and you wouldn’t think they were related to me.” 

“May I ask their names?” 

“Bianca, Sherri, and Alonzo. Their last name is Nicks. But yes, they know my story. They are now in college. My son wants to work with me. Bianca wants to be a baker and Sherri wants to work with animals.” 

“It’s hard to be a single parent. It would be amazing you lasted all these years with three kids. And those are great dreams for your kids to have for themselves.” 

“I had Rambo’s family helping me stay on my feet with them. They let me become a member of their family. I just fit in with them, which that never happened around here.” 

“Do you have a picture of your kids with you?” 

Randall got a picture out of his wallet. Sulley took it. He saw the kids. Indeed, two of the kids did look different from him. One was gator like and the other was crab like, while there was one that looked like Randall. Randall said which one was who. 

“Nice family.” Sulley said, handing the picture back. The kids had been about fourteen in the family picture there. It was one of Randall’s favorites. 

“Thank you for coming, Sullivan, and I’m sorry for what I did all those years ago. But you should go now.” 

“Good night, Randall and I wish you well in what life direction you’re going. Take care of yourself and your family.” Sulley said. 

“Thanks.” He said as Sulley walked out the door. 

Randall had been nervous the whole time talking to his old enemy. He better not try to turn him in. But he was going back to Roarington tomorrow. 

When Sulley got out to his car, it was so unbelievable that his arch nemesis had turned over a new leaf. When he had first seen him, he thought he was going to be done for, like last time so long ago. But after hearing about what had happened to him for all these years, he was sure things were going to be alright. Even though they still didn’t call each other friends, at least they had made amends. 

Randall watched him go to a yellow car outside and get in the driver’s side. So he was driving now too? Randall’s car was red. 

After he was gone, Randall went out to get some dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

It was after 8:30 when Sulley got home to his apartment. He lived by himself now. He fixed himself up some dinner and then looked up Randall’s brother. Yep, there was a Ned Boggs in the phone book. 

He dialed the number. A male voice picked up. 

Sulley explained who he was and that he had something for him. It was something from the brother that he had.

Ned was shocked to hear this. He hadn’t heard from Randall in years. He had read about his case in the newspaper that he had been arrested once, and he had escaped, but there had been no hearing about him in years. He assumed he was dead. 

Sulley asked when they could meet. It was important that he get this letter.

Ned said the coming Saturday was fine.   
……………..

The next day when he went to work, Sulley met up with Mike on the laugh floor. 

“So, how did your meeting go?” Mike asked. 

“You won’t believe this, Mike, but it wasn’t any of the board of directors. It was our old enemy, Randall.” Sulley said in a low voice. 

“Randall! What did he do?!” Mike demanded. 

“Nothing. He came to make amends with us.” Sulley said. “He also wanted me to deliver a letter to his brother.” 

“He would never do that and I didn’t know he had a brother.” Mike said. 

“I swear, Mike. He didn’t try to harm me. He only wanted to talk. He actually said he was sorry for what he did.” 

“I assumed he was dead for a long time or just held in prison for life. You should have called the police. You should never have believed what he said.” 

“He was treated horribly in prison, Mike. He told me things. But like you, he also has a family now that he wants to return to. He’s leaving today and he doesn’t plan to come back.” 

“Good. We don’t need him here causing trouble again for us. But maybe he deserved it all for what he did to us.” Mike said. 

“Not the kind that he spoke of.” 

“And what could have been so bad for him that he didn’t give to us?” Mike was so angry. 

Sulley leaned down and whispered in his ear so others wouldn’t hear. “Rape.” 

Mike’s eye widened. That, he knew, no one deserved that. 

“Oh, well, that’s different. But he still deserved punishment for what he did to us.” 

“Yes, he did. But there was no excuse for that.” Sulley said. “But I swear, Mike. He’s changed. He didn’t sound like the same Randall we knew twenty years ago. He even showed me a picture of his three kids.” 

“It’s amazing any girl would want to be with him.” Mike said. 

“He was a single parent all those years, but to top it off, he said he had also lost his memories too for five years.” 

“I still wouldn’t believe him, Sulley.” 

“With the way he explained things to me, I had to believe him, Mike. And I’m going to do what I promised. I’m going to meet his brother this Saturday to give him Randall’s letter.” 

“I’m coming with you.” 

Sulley was okay with that. But until then, they both had jobs to do.   
……………..

Randall left Monstropolis early in the morning. He just wanted to be out of here before there might any chance of arrest would come. That is if Mike was going to turn him in that he was in town again. He was glad nothing had happened last night. 

After a long two hour drive back to Roarington, he was happy to be back home again. He called up his friends, telling him he was back. He also sent texts to his kids that he was home again. They all replied back that they would come home for the weekend for some family bonding.   
………………

That Saturday, as promised, Mike and Sulley met up with Randall’s brother, Ned in a park. They wanted this meeting to be more isolated. 

Ned was more of a greenish lizard, but with the same number of limbs. He had blue striping on his back. He had green eyes too. He only had two fronds. 

“So, where is my brother?” Ned asked. He nearly sounded a little like Randall. 

“I only saw him this week and he wanted me to give you this letter. That’s all I know. I don’t know where he is.” Sulley said. 

Ned opened up the letter and he got some information on what his brother had been up to all these years. There was even a picture of his family for him. But Randall said he was welcome to call him. He said he was sorry for all the years of estrangement and that he wanted to catch up. There was a phone number to reach him. 

After reading it, Ned folded it back up again. 

“Does it say where he’s staying?” Mike asked. 

“No. But I can call him if I want to catch up with him. We had such a strained relationship when we were younger. I didn’t approve of him being a scarer. Now he’s a mechanic. He has a family. He also said I could bring Rex, my son, with me if we should decide on meeting up again.” Ned said. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Ned. We’ll leave you to think this all over. This is your decision.” Sulley said. He didn’t want to take up too much of Ned’s time. The green lizard he knew had to make an important decision, on whether to catch up with Randall or not. 

Mike and Sulley left. Ned went the other direction. 

If they and Ned were going to stay friends remained to be seen. Ned surely hadn’t been like Randall had been, from the small time that they had with meeting him.


	18. Chapter 18

Randall’s kids came home for the weekend for a cookout and bonding time. They talked about college and their relationships, that they were meeting lots of new friends and teachers, the jobs they had taken on to help them pay for their schooling. They even watched a movie and baked a cake together. 

Randall was glad they were doing well in school and in friendships. On Sunday, they went to Rambo’s home and had more bonding time. Even Tyson, his family, and Adrian were all there too. It was a good sized family reunion. 

They all had a good sized dinner and ate until their stomachs couldn’t hold anymore. They all had good fun talking to each other too and watching Tyson’s kids play around. 

And at one point, Randall’s cell phone rang. He picked it up and he couldn’t believe who was on the other line. His brother! 

Randall went to the spare room to talk with him. The others continued talking. 

When he came back out to the living room, everyone was curious who was on the phone. 

“It was my brother, Ned. He said he wants to meet with me next weekend. He’s going to be bringing his son with him. Kids, if you want to meet your Uncle Ned and Cousin Rex, this is the best chance to do it.” Randall said. 

Sherri, Alonzo, and Bianca were all surprised, but they agreed. They had wanted to meet their father’s related family all their lives. Though it seemed weird that it was happening only just now. 

Rambo and his family wished them all a good time and maybe someday, even they could meet.   
………………..

The next weekend, the kids came home again and Ned and Rex came up to Roarington. Randall had told him his home address. 

Randall was nervous about this meeting. 

His brother looked like how he remembered him to be. His nephew on the other hand, was a big red and orange lizard now. He had seen him last when he was a baby. Amazing how he had turned out. 

Rex was orange and red like his mother had been. She had divorced Ned a long time ago. But Rex had four arms and four legs too. He had green eyes and only one frond. 

The kids were all introduced to each other after the adults introduced themselves. Then they all began to talk and get to know each other. 

The family of Boggs were together all afternoon and evening. Ned and Rex even agreed to sleep over. They wanted to continue catching up tomorrow too. They stayed in the living room while Randall and his kids all had their own room. 

Randall and Ned had many things to get off their minds about the other’s habits that had broken them up in the first place, but they were trying to get past that and get to talking about the more current things. And what happened for so many years, besides the evil scream extractor incident. 

Ned listened to his brother about what had happened to him over the years. Some of it was so sad. He wanted to punish those too who had hurt him in the asylum for what they did to him. But there was no going back now. 

The kids were having good times talking of their youth, school, friends, grades, and jobs. They were all adults and just trying to make it in the world like their parents did. And they all had been mostly raised by their single fathers. 

When it was time to head home Sunday evening, things had worked out for the better and Ned and Randall did want to continue to see each other. They talked of doing brotherly things at a later date. There was so much to catch up on after over twenty plus years apart. And their kids were welcome to see each other too, even away from their fathers. 

After reconciling with his brother and making peace with Sullivan, Randall sure felt happier. This could only enrich his life a lot more. With his own family and his adoptive one combined, and the worst years behind him, Randall only wanted to have a happy and satisfying life. He never wanted to go back to his old life. This one was the better one to have. 

The End


End file.
